instituto konoha
by TaMiKoyuki
Summary: Que pasaría si un compromiso entre Sakura y Sasuke se rompe y para salvarlo Itachi y Karin se unen. ¡La misión volverlos a unir a como de lugar!. sasusaku 100%
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí. Son de Masashi Kishimoto

** Inner sakura

Me niego

En la mansión haruno se encontraba unos padres discutiendo con su hija sakura una joven de peli-rosa con unos hermosos ojos verdes daba de gritos por toda la mansión. Si bien era cierto la familia Haruno era conocida en Japón como una de las familias más poderosas y ricas junto con otras familias como la familia Uchiha la cual Sakura odiaba más que todo a su hijo menor.

-me niego a ir a esa instituto padres- daba de gritos Sakura mientras caminaba por toda la sala

-no me interesa si no quieres ir Sakura tu iras y es el fin de la discusión-le respondió el señor haruno muy calmado mientras se levantaba del amplio sofá

-¿¡madre! Dile a mi papa que no iré-dijo viendo de una manera muy retadora y enojada a su madre

-ya oíste a tu padre Sakura tu iras y ese es el punto final-dijo muy calmada la madre de sakura mientras se sentaba en el sofá- ve a empacar ya que mañana ti iras al instituto-dijo la Sra. Haruno con la misma mirada retadora de su hija-ya verás que disfrutaras mucho ese instituto-dijo feliz la señora haruno.

-además en el instituto estará sasuke el té cuidara muy bien –dijo el sr. Haruno muy feliz del hecho que el hijo menor de los Uchiha estuviera en dicho instituto

-¡ah! claro ¿tú hablas del amor de mi vida, por el que yo daría mi vida? -dijo con un todo de sarcasmo-preferiría darme un tiro antes de que el me cuidara, tu sabes que él no me soporta y menos yo a el-dijo muy seria sakura-mejor me voy a empacar buenas noches padres-dijo subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto y en cerrándose en él para poder empacar aunque ella no lo deseara así, en ese momento sakura estaba sacando sus maletas de una amplio armario cuando termino de sacar la maleta vio como caía al piso una caja llena de foto y un pequeño anillo con un hermoso zafiro en el cual le trajo muchos recuerdos

_-Recuerdos de sakura-_

_Un niño de pelo azabache estaba sentado junto con sus padres en un restaurante muy lujoso con una hermosa vista de todo Japón en ese momento llego una niña de pelos rosados con sus padres los cuales se saludaron entre sí para luego poder ubicarse en sus respectivos lugares la velada paso muy lenta entre historias y risas, cuando ya estaban por tomar el postre los padres de ambos empezaron a hablar de un compromiso entre los pequeños niños herederos de las más grandes empresas._

_-y bien que piensan si comprometemos a sasuke con su pequeña sakura-dijo muy serio el sr. Uchiha muy serio ante tal propuesta-al principio la idea era comprometerla con el hermano mayor de sasuke, pero Itachi es 5 años mayor que Sakura y además Sasuke es de su misma edad así que sería mejor si ellos fueran los que se casaran ¿qué les parece?-termino de hablar muy serio esperando una respuesta afirmativa de la familia Haruno_

_-pues me parece bien, sería lo mejor que podríamos hacer ya que así podríamos fusionar las empresas de una manera muy simple-declaró el sr. Haruno muy feliz mientras contemplaba a su pequeña hija-Sakura que te parece bien casarte con Sasuke-kun?-pregunto de manera muy cariñosa el padre a su única hija_

_Ella solo miro a su padre para luego mirar a Sasuke en ese momento ella se sonrojo mucho ya que Sasuke estaba sonriendo de una manera muy tierna hacia ella-me parece bien padre-dijo muy feliz la niña mientras se perdía en la mirada del azabache_

_-y a ti Sasuke ¿te gustaría casarte con Sakura?-pregunto el sr. Haruno esperando que la respuesta del pequeño fuera afirmativa_

_-si me gustaría mucho, ya que Sakura es muy linda-dijo sonrojado el pequeño azabache para luego apartar la mirada de todas las personas presentes _

_En ese momento se le entrego a la familia Haruno el anillo de compromiso para Sakura, la velada siguió de lo más normal mientras los pequeños se intercambiaban miradas mientras comían el postre, el trato era que el añillo se le entregara a sakura a la edad de 13 años ya que ellos consideraban que era la edad mas oportuna_

-_fin de los recuerdos de Sakura-_

En ese momento entro por la puerta la madre de sakura para poder ver a su hija dormida en la cama cuando la señora se acercó a arroparla pudo percibir que su hija se había dormido llorando ya que tenía una lagrima en su mejía

-lo siento mucho hija, no es justo que sufras por la familia uchiha y la nuestra-dijo la madre muy triste dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hija para luego dejarla dormir salió del cuarto de una manera silenciosas y luego cerró la puerta del cuarto para dejar dormir a su hija.

Al día siguiente

El sol deba muy fuerte en la ventana del cuarto de la peli-rosa en ese momento de levanto de la cama no de muy buena gana para poder entrar al baño y así poderse alistar para el día largo que la esperaba, ya terminado su baño decidió vestirse ya saliendo de su cuarto su madre le grito.

-¡Hija ya es tarde, baja para que nos podamos ir, en el auto nos está esperando tu padre!- grito la señora haruno desde la sala para que su hija bajara

-bien ya estoy aquí madre-dijo sakura terminando de bajar las gradas

Ambas subieron al auto el camino todo estaban muy callado hasta que alguien rompió el silencio-hija hace cuanto no ves a sasuke?-pregunto muy curiosa la Sra. Haruno

-creo que hace 4 años cuando se fue a estudiar al extranjero-dijo con algo de tristeza en sus palabras ya que no le agradaba hablar nada referente a la familia Uchiha

La Sra. Haruno se dio cuenta de la tristeza que reflejaban las palabras de su hija- pero hoy volverás a ver a Sasuke después de tanto tiempo, solo por ti el volvió y va a estudiar en el mismo instituto que tú no te pone feliz el escuchar eso hija-dijo feliz la Sra. Haruno

-madre tu sabes muy bien que sus padres lo obligaron a venir de regreso a Japón y como podría estar feliz de ver a un hilo como Sasuke Uchiha-dijo más seria y enojada Sakura ya que en realidad detestaba que le mencionara el nombre _Sasuke_

En pocos minutos llegaron al instituto Konoha un hermoso y muy amplio lugar se vea la exquisitez en cada rincón del aquel instituto sin ninguna duda era un instituto para gente rica, en la entrada se encontraba un peli-negro muy apuesto con unos ojos negros que con solo ver los ojos se podía perder en ellos, esperando junto con un joven rubio que al parecer era muy amigo de Sasuke o es muy hiperactivo ya que estaba casi en los hombros de sasuke.

-hola sasuke-kun como has estado han paso años sin verte-dijo el sr. Haruno mientras se bajaba del auto

-si ha pasado algo de tiempo que no los he visto-dijo serio sasuke, en ese momento vio a sakura y él se quedó muy serio y sorprendido no podía creer cuanto había cambiado sakura-hola sakura-saludo con algo de seriedad ya que no quería que se le notar ala sorpresa que se había llevado

-hola uchiha-saludo ella con indiferencia ya que el solo hecho de hablarle le parcia una verdadera molestia (a mí me gustaría hablarle)

-¡hola!- dijo una voz atrás de sakura era el rubio hiperactivo mientras empujaba a Sasuke para poder saludar

-lo siento que falta de respeto-se disculpó sasuke- él es uzumaki naruto –dijo serio mientras lo empujaba por lo que acababa de hacer

-¡hola naruto-kun!-saludo sakura más feliz-mi nombre es Haruno Sakura un gusto en conocerte-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

*_no puedo creer que una persona tan alegre sea amigo de un hielo como Sasuke*_

-hola naruto-saludaron los padres de sakura-bueno nosotros nos vamos sakurita tengo una reunión en una hora y yo me voy a las 3 de viaje de negocios adiós hija-se despidieron los padres de ella mientras se subían al auto dejándola a ella atrás

-Bueno te llevare a tu cuarto-dijo sasuke muy serio ya que no le agradaba de hacer de niñera

*_no puedo creer que Sasuke en serio llevara las maletas jajaja que divertido parce mi esclavo personal*_

Ya estando en el cuarto el, dejo a Sakura sola en la habitación en eso entro una persona por la puerta, que lógicamente ella no esperaba, Una joven con cabello largo negro de tez blanca y ojos como perlas.

-¡hinata!-grito corriendo hasta ella mientras se le tiraba encima para abrasarla

-hola sakura-chan-dijo saludándola muy feliz mientras correspondía el abrazo con la misma intensidad que el de sakura

…..

Esperen en capítulo 2

Espero que les guste XD


	2. Reencuentro de amigas

Capítulo 2

Reencuentro entre amigas

Ya estando en el cuarto el, dejo a Sakura sola en la habitación en eso entro una persona por la puerta, que lógicamente ella no esperaba, Una joven con cabello largo negro de tez blanca y ojos como perlas.

-¡hinata!-grito corriendo hasta ella mientras se le tiraba encima para abrasarla

-hola sakura-chan-dijo saludándola muy feliz mientras correspondía el abrazo con la misma intensidad que el de sakura

-¿¡qué haces aquí!-pregunto sakura muy feliz ya que tenía tiempo de no ver a hinata

-bueno veras mis padres decidieron que estudiara aquí tu sabes que este instituto es para gente rica y bueno ellos se enteraron que tu estudiarías aquí y decidieron que yo y Neji estudiáramos aquí-explico hinata muy feliz

-¿¡qué! El gran Hyuga Neji ¿acepto estudiar aquí?-pregunto incrédula sakura ante lo dicho por hinata

-si él dijo que estaría bien ya que sasuke estudiaría aquí también-dijo con algo de miedo por la reacción que podía tener su amiga

-¡ash! no me recuerdes que ese engreído está estudiando aquí, porque me duele la cabeza solo pensarlo-dijo disgustada sakura

-en serio entonces: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... ¡Sasuke!-grito hinata para molestar a sakura

Sakura solo la miro seria-que graciosoa-dijo mientras agarraba una almohada para darle con ella, ambas jóvenes empezaron a hacer una guerra de almohadas hasta que hinata lo interrumpió

-¿entonces no querrás saber quién más estudiara aquí verdad?-dijo algo preocupada

-¿¡hinata sabes algo más que yo desconozca!-dijo algo seria y macabra sakura

-jejeje pues veras sakura etto…Karin también estudiara aquí-dijo cubriéndose la cara con una almohada

-¿¡que! Esa engreída estudiara aquí, como es posible que la aceptara tiene el cerebro de un maní-grito disgustada sakura

-Pues veras sasuke sabe que la odias he intervino para que la aceptaran en el instituto-dijo con una cara de susto

-¿¡donde esta uchiha hoy lo mato! -grito muy fuerte de lo furiosa que estaba

-¡sakura-chan por favor cálmate no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas!-dijo hinata mientras la sujetaba del brazo

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una rubia de ojos azules y a una castaña de ojos cafés.

-pero que escandalo te tienes frentona-dijo la rubia mientras veia la escena hinata tomando la pierna de sakura para que no matara a Sasuke

-¿Ino-cerda que haces aquí? pregunto ya más tranquila sakura por lo cual hinata soltó la pierna de sakura pero igual quedo en el piso tirada hinata

-es obvio no crees, voy a estudiar a qué al igual que tenten-dijo mientras señalaba a la castaña que estaba detrás de ella

-tenten hola-saludo Sakura con más energía

-hola Sakura-dijo feliz la castaña-pero porque estabas gritando tanto sakura-chan-pregunto con curiosidad después de ver a hinata tirada en el piso

-¡porque voy a matar a uchiha Sasuke!-grito de nuevo cuando hinata volvió a tomar su pierna para que no escapara-hinata suéltame, que se lo merece vas a ser poco por si el muere además nadie lo extrañara-dijo sakura mientras empezaba a cansarse de tener a hinata colgada de su pierna

-¿y ahora porque quieres matar a Sasuke? pregunto ino muy curiosas

-¿¡porque! Por qué el muy baka de sasuke hizo que Karin estudiara aquí-grito enojada con enojo

-jajaja en serio hizo eso –se rio ino

-de que te ríes Ino-cerda-pregunto sakura con cara de enojo

-De que Sasuke ya no sabe qué hacer para enojarte jajaja-siguió riendo ino mientras se tiraba al piso a reír más

-olvídate de eso Sakura-chan vamos a conocer el campus-dijo tenten feliz mientras la halaba fuera de la habitación

-si tienes razón tenten-dijo ya resignada afuera de la habitación

En ese momento empezaron a caminar por los lujosos pasillos del instituto empezaron a ver las piscinas que tenía las canchas de tenis de futbol americano a las porristas y los grandes salones de clases en ese momento entraron a la recepción para pedir sus horarios de clases.

-hola buenas queríamos nuestro horarios de clases-dijo tenten a una señora de pelo negro

-hola buenas mi nombre es Shizune soy la secretaria de la directora Tsunade-sama-Si me dan sus nombre veré sus horarios-dijo muy atenta la señora

-Si son Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Tenten-dijo tenten muy tranquila

-Si den inmediato veo sus horarios-dijo Shizune mientras buscaba en la computadora –bien son los mismo horarios para las cuatro-dijo muy tranquila-aquí tiene sus horarios- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Disculpe sabe si Sabaku no Temari estudiara aquí?- pregunto tenten

-si Temari-san estudiara aquí tiene el mismo horario de ustedes-respondió

-¡sí que bien Temari estudiara aquí!-dijo sakura muy feliz por el hecho que todas estarían juntas

En ese momento que se voltearon pudieron ver a Karin caminando así ellas para pedir sus horarios de seguro

Hola niñas-saludo a todas-sakura-dijo viéndola de arriba abajo-¿cómo has estado?-pregunto hipócritamente

-he estado bien Karin- respondió amble –sabes me sorprende que tú puedas estudiar aquí de seguro le rogaste a alguien para que te dejaran entrar-pregunto con ironía

-no es algo de tu incumbencia eso haruno-dijo muy seria mientras la volvía a mirar de arriba a abajo

-si tienes razón, mejor me voy así no perderé mi tiempo contigo-dijo sakura con superioridad

-que...-pero fue interrumpida por un azabache que estaba parado justo en la entrada de la oficina

-deja de pelear Karin y cállate de una buena ves-dijo sasuke muy serio

-pero sasuke-kun –dijo Karin mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

-suéltame Karin –dijo serio sasuke

-bueno vámonos chicas-dijo ino mientras tomaba a Sakura del brazo

-Si tienes razón Ino- dijo sakura mientras seguía caminando

-sakura espera un momento, tengo q hablar de algo importante contigo –dijo sasuke acercándose a ella

-bien dilo-dijo sakura seria mientras lo veia directamente a los ojos

-en privado-dijo serio

-bien vamos-dijo ella mientras se soltaba del agarre de Ino

Mientras salían de la recepción caminando cuando fueron a un jardín donde había unos árboles de cerezo muy hermosos, se podía sentir como se inundaba el viento con el olor de los cerezos.

-Bien uchiha de que quieres hablar-dijo Sakura con algo de curiosidad en su mirada

-es sobre nuestro compromiso…..-dijo Sasuke serio

….

Bien hasta aquí dejo este capi

Espero que les gustes dejen coments si les gusta o que le podría agregar a la historia


	3. Molestia

() Pensamientos de autor o sea míos jajaja

** Inner de sakura (me fascina el inner de sakura es súper matado de la risa)

Mientras salían de la recepción caminando cuando fueron a un jardín donde había unos árboles de cerezo muy hermosos, se podía sentir como se inundaba el viento con el olor de los cerezos.

-Bien uchiha de que quieres hablar-dijo Sakura con algo de curiosidad en su mirada

-es sobre nuestro compromiso…..-dijo Sasuke serio

-aja ¿y?-interrumpió ella

-si me dejas hablar, quiero que el compromiso se vuelva a hacer sakura-expreso sasuke con un tono de mando en la voz

-tu sabes que eso es imposible-respondió enojada

-eso es porque tú eres la que no quiere-se defendió el

-entonces ¿tu si quieres que el compromiso se haga?-pregunto confundida la peli-rosa ante tal respuesta

-tú sabes que no es por ti, si no por la empresa de nuestros padres- dijo cortante (típico de él)

-ha sí que es por las empresas, entonces te deseó suerte porque lo que soy yo no me comprometeré con una cubo de hielo, uchiha-dijo seria mientras se retiraba del jardín pero no pudo lograrlo ya que él le había agarrado el brazo mientras la tenía aprisionada contra un árbol de cerezo.

-en serio sa-ku-ra no quieres que estemos juntos para siempre-le susurro en el oído

-mmm… n… n..o digo no, no quiero uchiha-dijo mientras se incorporaba de nuevo soltándose del agarre del azabache

-y porque te pones tan nerviosa haruno jajajaja no me digas que acaso sigues enamorada de mi-le respondió en un tono burlón

En ese momento Sakura le dejo ir una cachetada a Sasuke (bien merecida la tiene)

-pero que te ocurre haruno ¿porque me golpeas?-pregunto sasuke incrédulo a lo antes ocurrido

-porque eres un baka uchiha nunca me volvería a enamora de un tonto como tú-dijo mientras se marchaba corriendo del jardín mientras soltaba unas lágrimas por el comentario del Uchiha

-*¡cómo se atreve ese Uchiha a decir cosas así!*-inner sakura

-claro eso ya paso hace mucho-dijo enojada sakura mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos

-*pero se podría decir que tiene algo de razón*- dijo muy seria mientras adquiría una posición pensativa

-¿¡pero que te ocurre a ti! claro que no es cierto-siguió sakura en su pelea mental

-*aunque hay que aceptarlo sasuke está ¡muybien! *- dijo mientras se le caía la baba solo de imaginar a sasuke

-pero de qué lado estas tu - pregunto sakura enojada ante aquella lucha mental

-*pues del tuyo, ya que soy tu pensamiento lástima que no puedo ser el pensamiento del*-seguía con baba

-¡ash! pero que caso te hago-siguió hablando cuando en eso se topó con alguien alto pelo negro muy parecido a sasuke que iba caminando distraído igual que ella-lo siento no me fije por donde iba-se disculpó por chocar con el

-no te preocupes sakura-chan-dijo muy tranquilo

-Itachi pero ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto extrañada al verlo ahí

-pues vine a verte a ti, ¿crees que tiene tiempo para ir a tomar algo conmigo? -Pregunto muy sonriente

-pues la verdad es que no creo poder itachi, es que no he desempacado y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano por las clases-se disculpó ella

-está bien entonces mañana vendré por ti después de tus clases para que hablamos está bien-le propuso el

-está bien te esperare salo de clases a las 3:30 de la tarde-espérame en la entrada principal-dijo ella feliz

-Está bien sakurita ahí estaré-dijo el mientras se marchaba por el pasillo

-itachi!-grito ella para que lo alcanzara a oír

-¿si sakura?-pregunto el a lo lejos

-¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?-pregunto ella

- es para ver qué opinas sobre algunas cosas-dijo el mientras le sonreía como si guardara un gran secreto (hmp que será)

-¡ah! está bien, bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo ella mientras le agitaba la mano y se daba la vuelta para regresar a su habitación

Mientras iba por los pasillos pudo ver cómo iban caminando sasuke y naruto justo pasaron uno al lado del otro y parecía que no se conocieran, solo por el rubio que le dedico una sonrisa la cual ella respondió de la misma forma, ya estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando se oyó que tenían un gran ruido ahí.

*¿Qué estarán haciendo ahí adentro?*

-hola sakura-chan-saludo una rubia ojos verdes mientras se le tiraba encima para abrazarla

-hola temari- respondió ella mientras la abrazaba

-frentona ¿de qué quería hablar sasuke contigo?-pregunto ino con los ojos brillantes por saber lo ocurrido

-sobre nuestro compromiso-dijo de lo más tranquila mientras se deshacía del abrazo de temari

-¡que!-grito temari al escuchar salir esas palabras de la boca de sakura con tal tranquilidad (ni yo me la creo)

-¿¡cómo se atreve!-pregunto tenten enojada

-pero tu estas bien sakura-chan-pregunto tímidamente hinata

-si hinata yo estoy bien –respondió sakura de una manera muy tranquila

-Pero sakura ¿tú que hiciste?-pregunto tenten con una cara de duda

-pues me dijo que yo todavía seguía enamorada del el-dijo seria

-¡que!-dijo ino con los ojos en llamas

-¿cómo se atreve?-dijo tenten (ya le gusto el "cómo se atreve" a tenten)

-¿y tú que hiciste sakura-chan?-dijo tranquila hinata

-pues le di una cachetada y me fui corriendo-dijo sakura con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios-pero mientras iba corriendo me topé con itachi y quiere hablar algo conmigo mañana después de clases-dijo con curiosidad

-y ¿que hablaron?- Pregunto temari

-pues nada le dije que tenía que desempacar, que si podíamos hablar mañana después de clases-dijo seria

-¡que! Y ¿a qué horas?-pregunto ino

-¿no oyes ino-cerda? ¡Después de clases!-respondió cansada Sakura

-bueno ya es tarde chicas así que será mejor que vayamos todas desempacara-dijo temari mientras sacaba todas de la habitación

Y se fueron todas a su cuarto mientras se quedaban solas sakura y hinata desempacaron muy tranquilas una cosa llevo a la otra y ambas terminaron en su peleas de almohadas sin terminar ya tiradas en el piso estuvieron en silencio hasta que una rompió el silencio.

-sakura ¿estas enamorada de sasuke?-pregunto seria hinata

-no claro que no hinata- respondió cortante-creo que será mejor si me duermo ya, buenas noches hinata- se despidió mineras se colocaba en su cama para poder dormir en su cama

-lo siento sakura no quise causarte malos recuerdos-se disculpó hinata mientras apagaba la luz del cuarto para dormir.

- no yo lo siento hinata discúlpame por haberte respondido de ese manera- se disculpó mientras se acomodaba en la cama

- no te preocupes bunas noches sakura-chan- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama

En ese momento sakura empezó a recordar en sus sueños como había sido el día que se habían comprometido con Sasuke

….

Próximo capítulo

**RECUERDOS**

**Espero que les guste XD**


	4. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 4**

**Recuerdos**

En ese momento sakura empezó a recordar en sus sueños como había sido el día que se habían comprometido con Sasuke…

[Sueños de sakura]

_En una habitación estaba la peli-rosa de unos 13 años de edad peinándose cuando oyó que su madre le gritaba_

_-Sakura! Si no bajas pronto llegaremos tarde a la casa de la familia uchiha –gritaba la Sra. Haruno_

_-si ya voy, ya voy en seguida bajo-respondió la peli-rosa mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo_

_-bueno ya vámonos ya se nos hizo tarde-dijo el sr. haruno _

_En el camino nadie decía nada solo se podía ver la felicidad en los ojos de la madre sakura, ella no entendía a que iban a la casa de los uchiha, solo sabía que iban a una cena muy importante para sus padres y para los padres de sasuke en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de sus padres._

_-sakura ya llegamos a la mansión uchiha-dijo su padres muy serio mientras se podía ver una gran mansión muy lujosas digna de los Uchiha_

_-si padre-dijo mientras se bajaba del auto_

_En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la mansión dejando ver a un sirviente de la mansión_

_-buenas noches-dijo el sirviente_

_-buenas noches- respondieron los padres de sakura antes que pudieran decir algo más hablo una mujer muy hermosa de unos cabellos azabaches y ojos negros_

_-bunas noches a todos-dijo muy feliz mientras se acercaba a sakura-bunas noches sakura-chan-le dijo mientras la observada con cariño como si fuera un enorme tesoro _(¡my precios! jajajaja_)_

_-bunas noches Sra. Uchiha-dijo de manera cortes_

_-bueno pasen adelante vamos a la sala ahí están todos-dijo mientras los guiaba a la sala_

_En ese momento llegaron a la sala y ahí se encontraba un se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos negros y sus dos hijos_

_-buenas noches-saludo el señor_

_-bunas noches sr. uchiha-saludo la familia haruno_

_-por favor nada de formalidades llámenme fugaku-dijo el señor_

_-bien y cuéntame ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto el padre de sakura _

_-bien tu sabes que los negocios…-respondió el padre de sasuke y así siguió la charla hasta la hora del postre._

_-bueno creo que es hora de hablar lo importante y es sobre sakura y sasuke–dijo la Sra. uchiha_

_-si entonces creo que hoy se podrá hacer el compromiso de una mejor manera-dijo el señor haruno mitras miraba a todos los presentes en la mesa_

_-si deberíamos hacer una fiesta de compromiso-dijo la Sra. uchiha _

_-no-dijo sasuke_

_-y ¿porque no? - dijo la Sra. Uchiha mientras miraba a su hijo retándolo con la mirada_

_-porque yo prefiero la privacidad madre-dijo muy serio sasuke ante la mirada de su madre (_la cual da, miedo ya la he vivido_)_

_-y por ti sakura está bien-pregunto la Sra. Uchiha_

_-si por mi está bien-dijo tranquila y avergonzada sakura _

_-está bien entonces ya regreso dijo la señora uchiha mientras se levantaba de la mesa_

_-sakura acompáñame un momento-dijo sasuke muy serio y cortante en ese momento se levantó sakura y sasuke y caminaron a la sala_

_-si de que quieres hablar sasuke-kun?-pregunto muy tímida sakura al mismo tiempo mira a sasuke a los ojos en los cuales se perdía_

_-yo me quiero comprometer contigo porque me gustas, pero yo me voy a estudiar al extranjero así que no podre estar aquí en unos cuatro años y no te puedo prometer que cuando vuelva seguiré manteniendo los mismo sentimientos-dijo muy frio sasuke (_que directo_)_

_-pero yo si seguiré sintiendo lo mismo- dijo muy sonrojada_

_-hmp como quieras, regresemos a la mesa-dijo muy serio mientras regresaban al comedor para seguir con la velada_

_En ese momento regresaron y se sentaron en su respectivo puesto enseguida llego la Sra. Uchiha con una caja roja en la mano la cual se la entregó a sasuke, en ese momento sasuke se levantó y le entrego la caja a sakura sin decir nada se volvió a sentar.( que romántico)_

_-Sasuke pero que haces por lo menos dile algo bonito a Sakura-dijo su madre mientras lo levantaba y lo dejaba enfrente de la silla de Sakura _

_-me gustas hmp-dijo mientras se sonrojaba y volteaba la cabeza hacia otro lado (awww que lindo)_

_Así paso la velada hasta que los haruno se retiraron de la mansión, después de unos cuantos días recibieron una llamada de parte de los uchiha para informar que su hijo sasuke se iba al extranjero a estudiar y que regresaría en cuatro años pero que el compromiso seguía en pie, después de un años sakura se enteró que sasuke tuvo una novia y su nombre era Karin así de esa manera después de unos meses sasuke rompió el compromiso pidió disculpas a sus padres pero no se podía casar con sakura aunque no estuviera con Karin, en ese momento empezó el odio de sakura hacia Karin._

_Fin del sueño de sakura_

Sakura solo podía oír su nombre a lo lejos.

-Sakura-chan-despierta ya es tarde y tenemos clases-le gritaba hinata mientras la movía de lado a lado

-mmm que ya estoy despierta ¿qué sucede hinata?-pregunto algo mareada sakura de tanto que la movió hinata

-hoy empiezan las clases-dijo mientras le tiraba la toalla a la cara

Así se prepararon y salieron ambas del cuarto para el comedor.

-hinata espera se me olvida algo en el cuarto ve tu primero ya llegare yo-dijo sakura mientras se volvía corriendo al cuarto pero en eso vio a sasuke que hablaba con naruto así que se quedó detrás de una pared para poder oír de que hablaban.

-bien baka ya puse en marcha el plan para enamora a sakura de nuevo y así poder volver a tener el compromiso y unir nuestras empresas-decía sasuke muy serio (ohh)

-yo no estoy muy seguro sasuke que juegues con los sentimientos de sakura-chan-decía naruto

-vaya así que sakura-chan ya te llevas tan bien con ella-le dijo sasuke enojado

-ese no es el punto pero desde ya te digo que si juegas con ella nada saldrá bien de esto-le regañaba naruto

-bien ya verás que en una semana esta rendida ante mí-dijo orgulloso (¬¬pero que seguridad)

Y así se fueron ellos del pasillo mientras había una sakura furiosa detrás de la pared

-bien si lo que quiere es jugar vamos a jugar –dijo muy seria (valga la redundancia)

…

**Próximo capitulo**

**Que empiece el juego: D**

**Espero que les gustes**


	5. Que empiece el juego

**Capítulo 5**

**Que empiece el juego **

_[] Pensamientos de los personajes_

-bien si lo que quiere es jugar vamos a jugar –dijo muy seria

En ese momento fue a su habitación y luego al comedor desayuno y todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que llego al salón de clases

-hola sakura-chan-saludaba muy energéticamente un rubio

-hola naruto-saludo con la misma energía

-hola naruto-kun-saludo muy tímidamente hinata

-hola hinata-de volvió el saludo

-sakura-saludo sasuke

-uchiha-saludo indiferente

-*_chaaaa no olvides que vamos a jugar con él, lo tiene muy bien merecido_*- inner sakura

-hmp-sasuke (típico de él)

-sasuke-kun sabes te he extrañado mucho-le dijo de una manera muy amable y todos se quedaron muy extrañados hasta el mismo sasuke no se lo creía

-hmp que te sucede haruno comiste algo en mal estado-pregunto muy cortante

-Sasuke Esas no es la manera de responderle-dijo un joven de pelo negro y ojos negros

-no te metas sai-respondió más frio [_odio a este tipo_]

-¡Sai!-grito Sakura al saludarlo

-[pero que le sucede primero me dice que me extraña y luego se tira encima de sai, pero que estoy pensando y a mí que me importa]-pensó mientras se sentaba

Mientras Sakura estaba viendo que cara hacia el Uchiha *_bien así siente celosos Uchiha_* pensó ella hasta que una vos la interrumpió en su pensamiento

-Sakura así que quieres dar celos a alguien-pregunto muy directo sai

-po… por… porque dices eso sai-dijo nerviosa

-porque te conozco desde muy pequeña y se cuando quieres dar celos-le dijo muy tranquilo

-bueno no importa, lo siento por usarte pero es que un hígado como sasuke irrita-se defendió mientras deshacía el abrazo

-ya que bueno mientras a ino no le moleste está bien-dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a su novia y esta solo le sonreía de una manera muy amable, en ese momento entro el profesor

-bien estudiantes siéntense-dijo un hombre con pelo gris y con la cara tapada solo los ojos se le podían ver-bien yo soy el profesor de ciencias naturales mi nombre es Kakashi hatake-dijo mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra

Las clases transcurrieron con calma luego de ello sakura fue hasta su cuarto se cambió bajo hasta la puerta principal, para esperar por itachi, mientras esperaba pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando en ese momento un convertible negro paro enfrente de ella mientras se bajaba la ventana se podía ver a itachi.

-hola Sakurita-saludo feliz

-hola Itachi-respondió con la misma alegría

-bien sube, sube-le decía mientras le abría la puerta llegaron a un café muy calmado donde se sentaron pidieron un café cada uno y luego se dispusieron hablar.

-y bien Sakura dime como está el instituto-pregunto

-pues bien para ser mi segundo día-dijo con algo de seriedad

-qué bueno-dijo muy tranquilo mientras paso unos minutos en silencio hasta que.

-Itachi de que querías hablarme-pregunto muy seria

-pues veras Sakurita lo que quería hablar contigo es muy importante pero falta alguien aquí-dijo mientras volvía tomar café para hacer tiempo

-y quien es ese alguien-pregunto un poco asustada

- tu prometido Sasuke-respondió serio

-¿¡que! Ah sí claro que mi prometido -dijo muy seria

-*chaaaa estuvo cerca casi le grito por mencionar el nombre de ese tonto*

-te sientes bien Sakura-pregunto muy preocupado

-jajaja si me siento bien- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-pero sabes Itachi lo que me sorprendió fue que él y yo estuviéramos en el mismo salón- dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa (casi forzada)

-tú crees sakurita que tú y Sasuke son compañeros por casualidad -dijo muy serio mientras volvía a tomar otro trago de café

-etto si-dijo muy confundida

-jajajaja pero que inocente eres claro que no es casualidad nosotros decidimos ponerlos en el mismo salón-dijo aun riéndose

-¡que!- grito mientras todos los del café se le quedaban viendo muy curiosos –lo siento- se disculpó ante los clientes para después volverse a sentar

-pero que acaso te disgusta que estén en el mismo salón-dijo muy curioso

-no claro que no, es mejor estar en el mismo salón así lo tengo más cerca-dijo sonriendo

*chaaaa que horror casi vomito al decir lo último*

-ah pero mira que bueno entonces se lo podrás decir ya porque ahorita bien tu querido prometido-dijo con una sonrisa macabra (que bien me cae Itachi)

En ese momento solo se podía ver a un pelinegro caminar hasta su mesa mientras todas las mujeres que estaba atrás se derretían por el (me imagino que matado seria)

-bien y para un me querías aquí Itachi-pregunto muy cortante, hasta que la vio a ella-¿y tú que haces aquí?-pregunto enojado al verla sentada tranquilamente tomando café

-Sasuke esa no es la forma de saludar a tu prometida-respondió enojado

-no te preocupes Itachi, Sasuke así me trate el-dijo mientras se hacia la víctima para luego dedicarle una mirada retadora a sasuke, a lo que él solo la miro con odio

-si tienes razón, no es justo verdad Sakura-dijo mientras se acercaba ella para abrazarla lo que empezó como un abrazo tierno termino casi ahorcándola-pero ni tú te crees eso-le dijo hasta que ella lo mordió (a todo esto itachi ni cuenta se dio jajaja)

-bien veo que se llevan bien los dos así que los dejare solos, para que sigan como tortolos enamorados-dijo mientras se levantaba y los dejaba a ellos abrazados en la mesa cuando ya no pudieron verlo se soltaron uno del otro y empezaron a gritase

-¡¿y bien tu qué haces aquí!-pregunto Sakura

-esa debería ser mi línea no crees, yo bien porque el baka de mi hermano quería hablar sobre el compromiso-dijo mientras la veia directamente a los ojos

-yo también vine por eso-dijo seria ante la mirada de Sasuke

-y que es eso que "así me trata" –dijo tratando de imitarla

-si no tiene nada de malo que vean como me tretas uchiha y así no hablo yo-dijo en defensa

-eres una molestia-dijo serio

-y tu un cubo de hielo- le dijo enojada-además si me vas a reclamar, porque eso de "sakura" y el "abrazo" que más que abrazo casi me matas tonto-dijo furiosa

-pues eso solo es el comienzo sakurita-le dijo muy serio

-a…a…que te refieres uchiha-le pregunto extrañada con una cara de miedo

-hare de todo para que te enamores y lo grite a todos-le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-ni en tus mejores sueños-le respondió con una gotita en la cabeza

-veremos quien se enamora primero-le dijo con una mirada de superioridad-recuerda el que se enamora pierde ha-ru-no-le dijo serio

-entonces eso quiere decir que perderás verdad Sa-su-ke-kun le susurró al oído

-bien que empiece el juego sakurita-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejía para retarla

-sabes sasuke kun-dijo mientras se le acercaba

-¿que?-le respondió indiferente

-eres un tonto-le dijo casi en la comisura de los labio-jajaja no puedo creer que cerraras lo ojos

-eso es solo porque no quería ver tu enorme frente-le dijo muy serio mientras se levantaba de la mesa para dejarla sola

-*chaaaa ese hígado de sasuke-baka*-

…

Espero que les gustara

Próximo capitulo

**Sigue el juego: D**


	6. sigue el juego

**Capítulo 6**

**Sigue el juego**

_En el instituto_

En el pasillo se encontraban hablando un grupo de amigos

-y entonces, ¿qué te parece ino?-pregunto un peli-negro

-me parce bien Sai-dijo Ino muy feliz a la propuesta de su novio

-entonces ¿el fin de semana verdad?-pregunto con duda un joven de pelo café largo con unos ojos como perlas

-si Neji, está bien todas estamos libres el fin de semana-dijo una castaña

-¿entonces puede ir Sakura-chan?-pregunto una tímida joven con ojos como perlas

-¡si claro que puede ir Sakura-chan!-grito emocionado un rubio hiperactivo mientras abrazaba a Hinata y ella se ponía como tomate

-Naruto suelta a mi prima-dijo serio mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada por sujetar a si a su prima

-¡bien entonces el fin de semana a la playa!-gritaba una rubia ojos verdes

-que problemático-decía un pelinegro con el pelo amarrado con una cola (jajaja tenía que poner esa frase)

_Mientras Sakura_

Después de haber tenido una declaración de sasuke de guerra decidió regresar al instituto mientras disponía a ir a su habitación vio cómo se acercaban las niñas por el pasillo a donde ella estaba parada en ese momento se veían felices por alguna razón que sakura desconocía

-¿Por qué tan felices?-pregunto muy feliz Sakura

-pues veras Sakura, ¡Sai y los demás nos invitaron ir a la playa este fin de semana!-gritaba Ino mientras se le tiraba encima a tenten

-y bien que ¿te parece sakura, porque iras verdad?-preguntaba tenten de una manera como que con duda

-¡ah! Claro que iré como me lo perdería, ¡es la playa!-gritaba al igual que Ino

-qué bueno sakura, ¿y cuenta cómo te fue con Itachi?-pregunto Hinata muy curiosa

-ah pues bien pero luego llego sasuke y pues en frente de itachi parecía que todo estaba de maravilla, pero cuando se fue me declaro la guerra que quien se enamoraba perdía. Eso fue lo que paso-dijo muy tranquila Sakura a la mirada de sus amigas

-ah solamente eso ¡¿a que te refieres con quien se enamora pierde Sakura!-pregunto muy asustada Ino

-¿pero porque tanto escándalo? yo no me voy a enamorar si es lo que creen-dijo mitras las veia todas con una mirada de cómo es que no confían en mi

-no es que dudemos que te enamores Sakura es solo que tú ya t enamoraste de una vez-le dijo hinata muy seria

-si Sakura lo que no queremos es verte sufrir-dijo Tenten muy seria

-no se preocupen yo ya a aprendí ya me enamore una vez eso no quiere decir que volveré a cometer ese error otra vez-dijo muy seria Sakura yo que estaba muy confiada que Sasuke perdería esta vez

-bien si tú dices Sakura-dijo no muy convencida temari al respecto

-no se preocupen estaré bien-dijo con una sonrisa muy grande en sus labios

En ese momento todas dispusieron caminar por el pasillo para que cada una fuera a su habitación y así poder dormir para el día de mañana así Temari, Tenten e ino entraron su habitación mientras hinata y sakura seguían caminado hasta llegar a su Habitacion entraron y se cambiaron para ponerse sus pijamas y poderse dormir sin ni una palabra de ninguna de las dos apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir.

_Mientras donde Sasuke_

-¿Y qué te parece teme iremos a la playa?-dijo el rubio mientras salía de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y otra alrededor del cuello

-se que iremos a la playa Naruto, fue mi idea desde el principió ir, lo que yo no sabía era que invitarías a la molesta de Sakura y sus amigas-dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su cama para meterse a la ducha

-no tiene s porque enojarte-le decía Naruto mientras se cambiaba-además así tendrás mas cerca a tu prometida-le seguía diciendo mientras se seguía cambiando

-¡ah! Y eso debería ser un punto a favor-le decía en un tonó sarcástico mientras dejaba caer el agua de la ducha

-pues si es un punto a favor, además te divertirás ¡deberás!-le decía el rubio ya sentado en la cama preparándose para dormir

-eres un dobe Naruto-fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha para continuar su relajante baño.

_Al día siguiente_

Todos estaban esperando al profesor en el salón de clases en ese momento el profesor entro al salón un hombre de pelo café y con una cicatriz en la cara era el profesor de matemáticas en ese momento todos los alumnos se levantaron y saludaron al mismo tiempo para luego colocarse en sus respectivos puestos y sentarse en silencio.

-bueno alumnos el día de ahora trabajaremos en equipo de 4 personas así que hagan grupo de inmediato-dijo el profesor mientras disponía a escribir en la pizarra lo que harían los alumnos, en ese momento todos los alumnos se ponían a hacer grupos al igual que el grupo de la peli-rosa hasta que cierto pelinegro llego hasta donde ella y halar su asiento hasta donde estaba el de él, mientras Sakura halaba el asiento de Tenten para que la acompañara.

-trabajaremos con ellas-preguntaba Neji no muy a gusto con la idea de verlas a ellas en su grupo

-si trabajaremos con Sakura y Tenten-le respondía Sasuke de una manera cortante mientras se sentaba en su lugar

-lo que no entiendo es ¿como yo termine en esta situación?-decía Tenten mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura, con una cara de no me lo puedo creer (yo también he vivido esa situación)

-bien no importa mejor trabajemos rápido para que esta hora termine y no tenga que ver la cara de Sasuke-dijo de manera retadora sakura mientras veía a Sasuke

_En el otro lado del salón_

Se encontraba Naruto y Sai en grupo con Ino y Hinata ya que a la hora de hacer parejas Temari se había ido con Shikamaru, Kiba y Rock Lee.

-bien chicos hay que trabajar ya que esto es nota-decía muy seria Ino mientras copiaba lo que estaba en la pizarra

-les parece si nosotras hacemos la primera mitad y ustedes el resto-pregunto Sai con una sonrisa en el rostro

-s..i …si e..e..es..está bien-respondía Hinata muy nerviosa y roja, ya que Naruto la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-entonces así está bien ¡deberás!-decía Naruto para ponerse a trabajar, todos estaban trabajando muy bien hasta que Naruto se trabo con un ejercicio entonces pidió ayuda de Hinata para resolverlo.

Así paso el día muy tranquilo hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo muy esperada por todos

-sakura por aquí-gritaba ino para que sakura la alcanzara a ver

-gracias por guardarme un puesto chicas-decía mientras se sentaba, no muy lejos de su mesa se encontraba la mesa de Sasuke.

-¡hey! Sasuke-baka no deberías estar en la misma mesa de tu prometida-le decía Sai para molestar a Sasuke

- y tu Sai no deberías estar también con tu novia- le decía Sasuke defendiéndose

-así que en realidad ves a Sakura como tu prometida-le decía Sai burlándose mientras daba unos bocados a su almuerzo

-pero de que hablas tu es solo la actuación que tenemos que hacer para que todos lo creas- le decía Sasuke a Sai mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-si claro "la actuación" yo diría que son sentimientos Sasuke-kun-le decía Naruto mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su bandeja ya que ya había terminado de comer

-no son sentimientos, Sasuke Uchiha no sabe que son los sentimientos, es solo el interés por fortalecer nuestras empresas-fue lo último que dijo para retirarse también de la mesa aunque el no había terminada de comer casi solo un bocado había dado de su comida. (Será amor)

…

Próximo capitulo

Será ¿que esto es amor?


	7. Sera ¿que esto es amor?

**Capítulo 7**

**Será ¿que esto es amor?**

-No son sentimientos, Sasuke Uchiha no sabe que son los sentimientos, es solo el interés por fortalecer nuestras empresas-fue lo último que dijo para retirarse también de la mesa aunque él no había terminada de comer casi solo un bocado había dado de su comida. (Será amor)

Ya terminado el almuerzo ino llevo a Naruto y a Neji con ella al jardín para hablar sobre sus amigos.

-Y bien ino que es lo ¿qué tanto quieres hablar sobre Sakura y Sasuke?- decía Neji un poco inquieto.

-Pues que quiero que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos-le decía muy seria ante la pregunta de Neji.

-¡jajajaja!-ser reí Naruto sin parar mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Neji.

-¿De qué te ríes Naruto?-le preguntaba Ino con una mirada asesina.

-Es que… jajajaja… tu… jajaja… quieres que Sasuke y Sakura… jajajaja… estén juntos ¡jajajaja!- decía Naruto tirado en el piso por su ataque de risa.

-¿Y que tiene eso de gracioso?-le decía Ino casi ahora ahorcando a Naruto.

-Pues que Sasuke nunca volverá con Sakura y si vuelve seria por el bien de ambas empresas-le respondía Neji muy serio antes que Ino matara a Naruto-además Sasuke anda de nuevo tras Sakura solo por el bien de sus empresas y eso lo sabe ella también-le decía Neji mieras levantaba a Naruto del piso.

-Así que es mejor que no intentes que esos dos estén juntos de nuevo por amor, porque no va a ser así Ino-le decía Naruto muy serio al contestar-ninguno de los dos siente algo por el otro. Aunque lo más probable es que Sasuke solo se sienta atraído ya que Sakura es una niña muy linda pero él no se volverá a enamorar de ella-le decía Naruto para disponer retirarse y antes de poder irse Ino lo sujeto el brazo para que no escapara.

-¿¡Tu Naruto sabes algo que yo desconozco!-le decía con una mirada intimidadora.

-¿Po…por..que crees eso? –le decía Naruto muy nervioso.

-Porque estás hablando muy seriamente acerca de esto, así que dilo de una buena ves o quieres que te lo saque a golpes-le decía ino enseñándole el puño a Naruto.

-Está bien-le decía mientras bajaba el puño-él me dijo que iba hacer que Sakura se enamorara para poder tener las empresas unidas y luego Sakura le reto diciéndole que ella lo iba a enamorar a él y quien se enamora pierde-le explicaba a ino pero antes de poder terminara ella se había ido corriendo a los dormitorios del instituto.

-¿¡Sakura haruno puedes explicarme algo!-le decía Ino un poco exaltada.

-Si claro que quieres ino-le decía Sakura mientras seguía con su tarea.

-¿¡Tu retaste a Sasuke a ver quién se enamoraba primero!-le decía para luego dejara a Sakura enfrente de ella.

-Si eso hice Ino-le decía mientras se levantaba de la silla para poder sentarse en su cama mientras Ino se quedaba caminando en el espacio aun que había en la habitación para poder caminar más cómodamente.

-¿¡Pero porque Sakura!-preguntaba sin poder entender nada.

-Ah eso es porque así es más divertido que tener que solo casarnos –le decía muy seria-además no importa quien se enamore nos tenemos que casar de igual forma-le explicaba muy tranquila para que luego Ino cayera sentada en la cama al lado de ella-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sakura algo preocupada.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes-le decía mientras se levantaba para salir por la puerta pareo antes de saliera-Sakura no creo que sea buena idea que juegues con eso, tú sabes que el que juega con fuego se quema-le decía para dejarla sola en el cuarto.

Así se quedó Sakura con esa idea en el cuarto para luego volver a sus tareas, de esa manera transcurrió toda la semana hasta que llego el día esperado por todos el sábado por la mañana ya que se iban a la playa ya todos se encontraban listos para irse habían 3 autos para todos se fueran cómodamente.

-Bien como nos iremos en los autos-pregunto Naruto muy serio.

-Yo creo que nos deberías Neji, Tenten, Hinata y Naruto en un auto, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai y yo en el otro auto y Sakura y Sasuke en el otro auto-decía mientras acomodaba a todos en los autos.

-Y porque no me puedo ir yo con Tenten y Hinata-preguntaba sakura en des acurdo.

-Porque Neji debe cuidara a hinata así que va a querer ir con ella y el auto es de él y Hinata no va querer ir sola con Neji así que va tenten para mejorar el humor del auto-le explicaba Ino muy tranquila.

-Y porque no se va naruto con sasuke-le decía un poco más seria.

-Porque el dobe de naruto ensucia mi auto siempre que se sube-decía un pelinegro que había terminado de acomodar las cosas de él y las de sakura en su auto.

-Y contigo porque no-le dedica mientras le veia enojada.

-Es acaso sakura que tiene miedo de ir conmigo en un auto-le decía sasuke muy serio mientras se subía a su auto-no te voy a comer solo súbete y nos vamos, nos estas retrasando a todos-le decía para arrancar el auto, de esa manera resignada Sakura se subió al auto de Sasuke así salió primero Neji y luego Sai y de ultimo Sasuke así fueron en el camino los dos en silencio.

-[por que últimamente me da un poco de pena estar cerca de sasuke, será que en realidad me enamorare del] pensaba sakura-[no, no puedo perder mejor me dormiré]-y así sakura se acomode en el asiento para dormirse hasta que llegaron aun restaurante.

-Sakura despierta-la movía Sasuke a Sakura de lado a lado para que se despertara.

-Que ya llegamos-le preguntaba muy confundida.

-No es solo que vamos a desayunar levántate ya quieres-le decía mientas salía del auto, también salió ella del auto para dirigirse a comer.

-Qué les parece esta mesa-pregunto sai mientras señalaba la mesa.

-Está bien ahí- le decía Naruto para luego sentarse.

Así todos se sentaron y pidieron la comida empezaron a comer mientras reían y hablaban cosas de cuando están pequeños cuando estaba a punto de terminar de comer Sasuke recibió una llamada a su celular era su madre.

-Que sucede madre-contestaba el teléfono para luego levantarse de la mesa y hablar mejor.

-Veras hijo sé que ibas a la playa con tus amigos pero necesito que regreses a la casa porque necesito hablar algo sobre tu compromiso y sobre la empresa-le decía muy seria la madre.

-Está bien voy de inmediato para haya-le decía muy serio.

-Sasuke antes que nada Sakura está contigo –le pregunto la madre a Sasuke.

-Si porque-le decía algo confundido.

-Ella también debe de venir sus padres buen está aquí-le decía muy seria.

-Está bien estaremos ahí en una hora no te preocupes-fue lo último que le dijo a su madre para luego llegar a la mesa mi serio-Sakura nos tenemos que ir-le dijo mientras se da la vuelta.

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque?-le dijo ella muy enojada.

-Porque hay un problema con la empresa y nuestro compromiso-fue todo lo que dijo cuando salió del lugar para subirse su auto.

-Espera y ¿porque debo ir yo?-le dijo muy seria fuera del auto.

-Porque tus padres están mi casa y quieren hablar contigo también-le decía mientras arrancaba el auto en ese momento Sakura subió al auto, así en una hora estaba en la mansión Uchiha.

Entraron a la mansión para encontrar a todos sentados en la sala la familia Uchiha estaba hablando con la familia Haruno cuando los vieron entrar todos saludaron muy formalmente.

-Y bien ¿qué es lo que quieren hablar?-decía Sasuke para luego sentarse en un sillón de la sala.

-Pues veras hijo tú nuestras empresas se unen para que todas salgan ganando tú sabes que nuestra empresa es de publicidad, la empresa de los padres de Sakura es de moda pero necesitábamos turismo así que…-iba a terminar de decir la señora hasta que su esposo la interrumpió.

-Tu compromiso con el e Sakura se romperá porque tú te casaras con Karin, ¿la recuerdas verdad?, es necesario ya que a las tres empresas les favorece eso se suponía que Itachi se casaría con ella pero ella dijo que solo se casaría contigo y puesto que tu relación con Sakura no es buena entonces es una buena ideas -le decía el padre de Sasuke mientras veia a Sakura muy confundida-no te preocupes Sakura tu compromiso con los uchiha siempre estará solo que con Itachi ya que a tus padres también les parece que así sea ya que las tres empresas se unirán-le dijo el señor Uchiha a Sakura muy serio.

-¿Qué, entonces ya no me casare con sasuke?-pregunto algo confundida Sakura.

-No hija, ya no te casaras con el si no que con Itachi, a demás hija tú te llevas mejor con Itachi-le explicaba la Sra. haruno a su hija.

-¿A menos que te moleste?- le decía Itachi a Sakura, quien estaba sentado enfrente de ella viéndola con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Sakura se sonrojaba ante tal sonrisa.

-¡Ah! no claro que no me agrada la idea-decía Sakura muy feliz.

-Bien a mí me da igual puedo regresar a la playa-pregunto muy serio.

-Si claro-dijo la señora Uchiha.

-[pero que será ese malestar que siento en el pecho en realidad me abre enamorado de ella]-pensaba sasuke mientras veia a sakura

-[si bien es cierto me agrada la idea de casarme con Itachi pero no es el mismo sentimiento que con sasuke]-pesaba sakura mientras veia a la puerta de la mansión

-¡Yo también iré!-dijo Itachi muy serio mientras se paraba para dirigirse a su habitación en busca de ropa.

…

**Capítulo 8**

**¿El que se enamore pierde?**


	8. ¿El que se enamore pierde?

**Capítulo 8**

**¿El que se enamore pierde?**

-¡Yo también iré!-dijo Itachi muy serio mientras se paraba para dirigirse a su habitación en busca de ropa.

-¿Y quien dijo que tu podías ir?-le gritaba Sasuke desde la sala.

-Bueno mi prometida va ir yo también tengo que ir con ella-gritaba desde su habitación.

-Entonces ve tú en tu auto con ella-le decía serio sasuke mientras caminaba hasta la puerta cuando iba abrir la puerta apareció alguien no esperado por Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun nos casaremos!-gritaba una pelirroja mientras se le tiraba encima.

-Karin ¿¡qué haces aquí! –gritaba Sasuke mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo de Karin.

-Yo también iré con ustedes a la playa-le decía muy feliz Karin a Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Sakura.

-Él es mío entendido frentona-le decía muy seria casi retándola con la mirada.

-Por mi te lo puedes quedar con todo y moño Karin-le decía con la misma mirada.

En ese momento Itachi estaba bajando las gradas para poder ir a la sala.

-Hijo necesito tu ayuda también la tuya Karin-le decía la Sra. Uchiha desde la cocina.

-Está bien madre ya vamos-le decía muy serio Itachi mientras se dirigía a la cocina con Karin.

-Sí que necesita Sra. Uchiha-antes que pidiera decir más Karin fue interrumpida por la Sra. Uchiha.

-Bien tiene una oportunidad para que esos dos se enamoren de nuevo verdad, así que háganlo bien ya que sé que no es un plan sencillo-le decía muy seria la Sra. Uchiha a ambos.

-¿Y como hizo para convencer a los Haruno?-pregunto Karin con mucha.

-¡Ah! eso fue muy sencillo ya que el Sr. Haruno solo quiere que su hija se case con una sonrisa en el rostro y muy enamorada así como cuando estaba pequeña- le decía con una sonrisas en el rostro.

-Y gracias Karin por ayudar-le decía itachi mientras abrazaba a Karin.

- No te preocupes tu sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti amor-le decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejía.

-Me parece también que ustedes estén saliendo juntos-decía la Sra. Uchiha mientras les sonreía con agrado.

-Si a mí también me parece bien que estemos saliendo-decía mientras se separaba del abrazo de su novia.

-¿Itachi y crees que el plan funcione?-le preguntaba preocupada Karin a itachi.

-Si ya verás que si todo lo que esos dos necesitan es un empujoncito-decía itachi mientras salía de la cocina.

-Bien ya están listos nos vamos-decía Sasuke mientras se levantaba del sofá junto con Sakura para poder salir de la casa lo más rápido posible

-Adiós padres-de despedía Sakura de sus padres con cierta tristeza en la mirada ya que aún estaba sorprendida del su nuevo compromiso con Itachi.

-Sakura ven aquí-le decía Sasuke mitras la tomaba del brazo para llevarla hasta el auto-no creas que nuestro reto muere aquí-le decía muy serio para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle- quien se enamora pierde-fue todo lo que dijo para luego dirigirse hasta el lado del conductor.

-Sakura ocurre algo-le decía Itachi quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

-So, no pasa nada, no te preocupes subamos al auto-decía mientras abría la puerta de los asientos de atrás. Ya todos estaban en el auto listos para partir a la playa en todo el camino hubo un silencio muy incómodo que nadie rompió hasta llegar a la playa. En ese momento se podía ver la hermosa cabaña en la que iban a estar todo el fin de semana, muy grande.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritaba tenten mientras corría hasta el estacionamiento para abrazar a su amiga.

-Hola Tenten-decía muy feliz al verla mientras correspondí el abrazo.

-Así que a donde fueron-pregunto Ino con una mirada muy divertida dirigida hacia Sasuke.

-A ningún lado Ino-dijo Sasuke mientras bajaba las cosas del auto para luego dirigirse hasta donde sus amigos de la mano de Karin.

- ¿¡Karin que haces aquí!-pregunto muy confundido Naruto.

-Pues estoy con mi prometido en la palaya –decía mientras abrazaba a Sasuke.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Prometido!-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Sakura es la prometida de Sasuke-dijo ino muy seria.

-No la prometida de Sasuke es Karin ahora-dijo muy tranquila mientras se dirigía a Itachi-ahora él es mi prometido-dijo para luego dirigirse a la cabaña en la que se querían todo el fin de semana.

-Que entonces Sasuke se casa con Karin e Itachi con Sakura-dijo muy confundido Naruto.

-¿Pero, yo creí que su compromiso no se podía romper?-dijo muy seria Hinata.

-Bueno las cosas son así y además es mejor así no tengo que soportar a Sakura toda mi vida –dicho eso Sasuke se marchó a la cabaña para poder cambiarse.

En ese momento todos muy confundidos por lo sucedido decidieron irse a meter al mar mientras Ino y temari se asoleaban.

En la cabaña se estaba Sakura ya saliendo del tocador en su bikini pero alguien la detuvo.

-Sakura en realidad te agrada la idea de casarte con mi hermano-le pregunto Sasuke muy serio.

-Pues si me agrada Itachi aunque no le vea en el sentido romántico es mejor estar así no crees digo así ya no pelearemos-decía mientras pasaba por un lado de Sasuke.

-Aun así hare que te enamores de mi-le dijo muy serio.

-Yo no hace nada Sasuke digo que caso tiene el enamorarnos si lego no podremos estar juntos mejor dejémoslo así e intentemos llevarnos bien por el bien de la familia-decía mientras salía de la cabaña.

-Está bien Sakura ya no haremos nada más que intentar llevarnos bien ya que tú serás mi cuñada, así que desde ahora cada quien con su pareja-dijo muy serio para pasar a lado de ella y dirigirse hasta donde estaba Karin y darle un beso en la mejía a lo que Itachi no le pareció gustar –hermanito no crees que es muy pronto para besar a tu novia-le decía itachi muy serio.

-Y a ti quien te pregunto además ella es mi novia porque no vas a regañara a Sakura que es tu novia por haya-decía mientras se alejaba de todos para poder estar solo cuando llego lo más lejos que pudo donde ya no veia a nadie empezó a dar patadas al aire.

-Maldita sea justo cuando creí que iba a poder conquistar a Sakura-decía mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo-bien creo que me rendiré y me quedare con Karin -decía mientras disponía regresar a donde estaba todos.

…

**Capítulo 9**

**Sakura te amo**


	9. Te amo Sakura

**Capítulo 9**

**Sakura te amo**

-Maldita sea justo cuando creí que iba a poder conquistar a Sakura-decía mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo-bien creo que me rendiré y me quedare con Karin -decía mientras disponía regresar a donde estaba todos.

-¿A dónde fuiste Sasuke-kun?-le pregunto Karin mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso en la mejía mientras veia a Itachi.

-No importa eso Karin, lo que importa es que estoy aquí contigo-le respondió para luego alejarse de ella mientras dirigía su mirada a cierta peli-rosa quien perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno estamos en la playa así que… ¡A divertirnos!-grito Ino quien agarro a Naruto y Hinata de las manos mientras corría con ellos hasta el agua y así Itachi cargo a Sakura para tirarla al mar mitras todos reían y jugaban, Sasuke solo sentado en la arena en ese momento Naruto salió del mar para halara a Sasuke.

-No sé qué te ocurre pero estas en la playa, por lo menos has intento de divertido-dijo mientras lo empujaba al mar para disfrutar con todos.

Cuando ya estaba todos adentro del mar Sasuke se acercó a Itachi para decirle-Sakura es mía-fue lo único que le dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

-¡Hmp! Lo se hermanito-decía mientras veia a Karin con una sonrisa y esta le respondía de la misma forma.

-Así que está funcionando el plan-le decía Karin a itachi mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Sakura y después a Sasuke.

-Nos vemos después-le decía en el oído Itachi a Karin mientras se alejaba.

-Sakura ¿quieres algo de tomar?-decía mientras se acercaba Itachi detrás de ella.

-¡Ah claro estaría bien!-decía mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa.

-Bien entonces ya regreso-le decía mientras le dedicaba la misma sonrisa.

-¡No, espera itachi iré contigo!-le decía mientras salen del mar juntos para entrar a la cabaña.

-Bien y ¿qué quieres de tomar?-pregunto mientras se dirigía al refrigerador.

-No quiero tomar nada Itachi, quiero que me digas la verdad-le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

-¿La verdad sobre que sakurita?-le pregunto muy serio mientras se sentaba justo delante de ella.

-Pues la verdad, sobre el porqué de los nuevos compromisos-le dijo muy seria.

-Pues la verdad es que a tus padres les pareció mejor que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos en vez de tu y mi hermano menor-le dijo mientras se disponía a parase para retirarse.

-tu sabes Itachi que eso no es cierto mis padres estaban felices con la idea de que Sasuke y yo nos casáramos-le dijo muy cortante.

-Pero tú no soportas verlo, así que por el bien de tu felicidad decidieron que tú y yo nos casáramos-le dijo mientras le ponía la mano sobre la cabeza- ¿o es acaso que sientes algo por Sasuke que te impida casarte conmigo Sakurita?-le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues la verdad es que no sobria decirte si bien es cierto Sasuke me saca de quicio, es un egoísta, engreído, cubo de hielo pero tiene sus momentos y muy pero muy en el fondo debe ser tierno-decía mientras una lagrima corría por su mejía.

-Si muy en el fondo debe de ser porque si es tierno se lo tiene muy bien escondido Sakura-le decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Jajajaja si lo sé pero Sasuke es mi pasado, ahora tú eres mi presente-dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejía para retirarse de la cocina y sin que Itachi lo notara se quedó detrás de una pared.

-El plan no está saliendo tal y como lo espere-cuando dijo eso tomo un vaso para servirse agua y salió de la cabaña.

-Así que plan-dijo mientras salía de la cabaña para encontrar a Sasuke que iba saliendo del mar y alcanzarlo-¡Sasuke! ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-le pregunto muy inquieta.

-¡Hmp! ¿Sobre qué?-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Solo ven!-le dijo mientras lo arrastraba a la parte del estacionamiento.

-Y bien ¿qué quieres Haruno?-le dijo muy serio y cortante.

Es sobre nuestro compromiso-le dijo muy triste.

-Nuestro ex-compromiso-le dijo muy serio.

-Si bueno le pregunte a Itachi sobre el porqué de nuestros nuevos compromisos-antes de poder terminar de hablar la interrumpió.

-Sakura deja eso ya nosotros nos casaremos con distintas personas-le dijo para retirarse del estacionamiento pero antes de poderse ir ella lo halo del brazo.

-Cuando termine de hablar con Itachi el creyó que yo me había ido y dijo que su plan no estaba saliendo como lo esperaba –le dijo con una mirada de tristeza en el rostro.

-Y ¿estas segura que escuchaste bien Sakura o ser a tu imaginación?-le dijo mientras ponía una cara de esperanza.

-¡Claro que escuche bien!-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Entonces que te parece si seguimos el juego-le decía con una mirada de venganza en el rostro (¡Qué miedo!).

-¡Vaya! no sabía que pudieras divertirte-le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No me conoces del todo Sakura-decía muy serio.

-¿Y cómo haremos para seguirles el juego?-pregunto muy curiosa.

-Pues tú has que crean que te enamoraste de mi hermano-decía con cara de disgusto.

-Jajaja ¿y porque esa cara? acaso solo el imaginarte que me enamore de tu hermano no lo soportas –decía mientras se reía.

-Si no lo soporto Sakura-decía mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla-yo actuare como si Karin me llamara la atención.

-Hmp-decía muy molesta a lo cual Sasuke la soltó para poder verle el rostro.

-¿Así que a ti también te molesta?-le decía en un tono burlón.

-¡No es cierto!-decía mientras apartaba la vista de el para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo

-Jajaja ¿y porque te pones roja?-le decía mientras la volvía a abrazar-antes de que comience el juego tengo una sola regla, ¡no puedes besar a Itachi!-le decía muy serio mientras se apartaba de ella.

-Jajaja no te preocupes-decía mientras se reía.

-¿De qué te ríes tanto?-le decía enojado.

-De que tú con tus reglar pareciera que eres mi novio-le decía muy tranquila.

-Hmp tu novio tal vez no, pero si eres mi prometida-le decía mientras le robaba un beso muy tierno de los labios al separarse le dijo-escucha bien Sakura no lo diré en mucho tiempo-le dijo mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella.

-Sí que ocurre Sasuke-le decía sonrojada.

-Te amo-fue lo último que dijo para deshacer el abrazo y darse la vuelta para poder irse del estacionamiento.

-Sasuke-kun-le grito en lo que el volvió a ver-también te amo-le dijo tan suave que solo el alcanzara a oír. A lo que él solo sonrió y volvió tomar su camino para poder volver a la playa.

…

Próximo capitulo

**Rompiendo compromisos.**

Espero que les guste. :D

**Antes que nada les quería decir que empezare a subir capítulos ****solo los sábados.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Rompiendo compromisos

**Capítulo 10**

**Rompiendo compromisos**

-Te amo-fue lo último que dijo para deshacer el abrazo y darse la vuelta para poder irse del estacionamiento.

-Sasuke-kun-le grito en lo que el volvió a ver-también te amo-le dijo tan suave que solo el alcanzara a oír. A lo que él solo sonrió y volvió tomar su camino para poder volver a la playa.

En la casa

Mientras todos estaban ocupados haciendo algo en la cocina se encontraban Hinata Naruto Itachi y Sakura preparando la cena para todos mientras solo se podía oír las voces de todos gritando y la música sonando a todo lo que daba, en ese momento entro por la puerta de la cocina una pelirroja muy seria dirigiéndose muy lentamente al refrigerador para sacar el hilo en ese momento Itachi se voltio a ver a Karin mientras ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de el en ese momento le guiño el ojo, mientras Sakura seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos con respecto a cómo podría ser que engañaran a Itachi y Karin y romper los compromisos falsos.

-Itachi-kun-le llamo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura para quedar apoyada en su espalda.

-Si Sakura-chan-le respondió Itachi muy sonriente mientras se volteaba para quedar enfrente de ella y poder verla a los ojos a lo que ella se sonrojo ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de itachi-jajaja que linda te sonrojas por estar tan cerca mido-le decía mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente en ese momento Sakura se soltó del abrazo y volvió a lo anterior entonces Karin salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala y se sentó donde estaba sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-le decía mientras tomaba de su vaso para luego quitarse los lentes y verlo a los ojos, en ese momento Sasuke tomo el vaso de Karin para tomar del mismo vaso y luego poder tomar su mano a lo que todos los presentes se quedaron en shock.

En ese momento estaba Sakura e Itachi también agarrados de las manos atrás de ellos para abrirse espacio y poder sentarse todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos y se tornó un silencio incomodo hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-Así que las nuevas parejitas se llevan muy- decía ino mientras sonreía con felicidad ante todos ellos.

-Si eso nos hace muy felices a todos-dijo Tenten.

-Si ya no hablaran peleas y nada de gritos y todo será paz-decía Naruto muy sonriente.

-Jajajaja en eso tienes razón –decía muy feliz itachi mientras abrazaba Sakura a lo que esta se puso muy roja como tomate lo cual no le gustó mucho a sasuke.

-Porque tan roja Haruno-le dijo muy serio sasuke.

-Ese no es tu problema Sasuke-le respondió Sakura mientras se levantaba del sofá muy seria, en ese momento se levantó muy serio Sasuke mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Porque me contestas de esa manera Sakura-le decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Porque tiene que parecer que te odio tonto-le decía mientras lo abrazaba.

-Si claro me imagino lo difícil que debe ser el tratarme así-le decía mientras soltaba el abrazo-además porque te pusiste roja cuando el té abrazo-le decía mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba ahí.

-Porque no estoy acostumbrada a abrazar a Itachi- le respondió mientras se servía algo de tomar.

-Y entonces te pondrás roja si yo te abrazo-le dijo mientras se acercaba detrás de ella para abrazarla por la cintura.

-Jajaja no, no creo ponerme roja-le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para abrazarlo.

-Y porque no te pondrás roja si se puede saber-le dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo y la besaba en el hombro a lo que ella se empezó a poner sonrojada.

-Sasuke deja de hacer eso-dijo mientras se separaba de él.

-No importa cuando esto ya sea oficial tendré tiempo para ello-le dijo mientras salía de la cocina para irse a la sala después de una rato llego Sakura ya todos estaban comiendo a lo que ella se sentó al lado de Itachi para continuar con la velada la velada transcurrió entre risas y una que otra broma de parte de naruto.

Ya todos se iban a dormir hasta que Itachi dijo que quería ver una película, Itachi se quedó en la sala con Sakura con Naruto y Hinata mientras todos los demás se iban a dormir estuvieron viendo la película una comedio romántica hasta que a naruto y a hinata les dio sueño ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones quedándose solos itachi y Sakura.

-Sakura tú crees que podamos ser una buena pareja – dijo sin apartar los ojos de la película.

-Pues yo creo que será difícil ya que te veo como a un hermano pero si nos llevaremos bien-le dijo mientras seguían viendo la película-pero creo que por eso mismo podría funcionar también-después de eso ya ninguno dijo nada solo se concentraron en la película ya terminada la película ambos se levantaron se despidieron uno del otro y se fueron a su cuarto. Cuando Sakura entro a su cuarto no pudo dormir en toda la noche ya que no dejaba de pensar en lo que Itachi le había preguntado ya que si el compromiso con itachi no se podía romper tendría que casarse con él y no con su amado Sasuke, así paso toda la noche pensando hasta que le gano el sueño y quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente

Buenos días saludo Naruto a todos los presentes en el comedor ya que todos estaban desayunando cuando naruto dispuso a sentarse se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba en dicho desayuno.

-¿Y Sasuke y Karin? –pregunto poniendo una cara sonriente-no me digan a que se han ido a dar una caminata romántica por la playa-dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar con todos ahí.

-La verdad es que no los he visto-dijo Tenten mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Si porque ella si se levanta temprano-dijo Temari muy seria.

En ese momento so oyó que alguien abría la puerta eh iban entrando Sasuke y Karin.

-Buenos días-saludo Karin a todos, el cual fue respondido por todos.

-En donde estaba Sasuke-pregunto Naruto muy curioso.

-Fuimos al pueblo que está aquí cerca Karin quería ver algunas cosas-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Así que ya estas actuando como pareja-le dijo Itachi muy sonriente.

-Algo así- respondió Karin con la misma sonrisa.

Sakura con todos esto no tenía buena cara parecía enojada termino su desayuno muy rápido y se dirigió a la playa a la cual la acompaño Itachi Tenten y Sai quienes ya habían terminada de comer también y se dispusieron jugar.

Lo único que cruzaba la mente de Sakura en ese entonces era si estaba bien que el seguir con Sasuke o olvidarse por completo de él y enfocarse solamente en Itachi y en su relación ya habían pasado un buen rato cuando Sakura creyó haber tomado la mejor decisión de todas llamo a Sasuke le dijo que tenían que hablar ambos empezaron a caminar por la playa.

-Sasuke creo que esto de querer romper compromisos hay que hacerlo ya-le dijo ella muy seria.

-Yo había estado pensando en eso pero quiero que rompamos nuestro compromiso-le dijo muy serio el a ella.

-Si yo también lo veo así-le dijo Sakura-eso será lo mejor para todos –le dio mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a donde estaba los demás ya cuando Sakura no fue visible para los ojos de Sasuke dijo muy suavemente.

-Espero que esta haya sido la mejor decisión-dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa.

…

**Espero que les guste XD**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo pero estaba ocupada**

**Próximo capitulo**

**¿Fue la decisión correcta?**


	11. ¿Fue la decisión correcta?

**Capítulo 11**

**¿Fue la decisión correcta?**

-Yo había estado pensando en eso pero quiero que rompamos nuestro compromiso-le dijo muy serio el a ella.

-Si yo también lo veo así-le dijo Sakura-eso será lo mejor para todos -le dio mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a donde estaba los demás ya cuando Sakura no fue visible para los ojos de Sasuke dijo muy suavemente.

-Espero que esta haya sido la mejor decisión-dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa.

_**En la playa**_

-Ino pasa la pelota rápido- gritaba Tenten mientras golpeaba la pelota con su puño.

-Hey que les parece si vamos al pueblo a ver lo que hay y a comer- gritaba Naruto mientras sostenía la mano de Hinata la cual estaba muy roja.

-Sí, parece muy buena idea- dijo Sai mientras garraba la pelota y llamaba a los demás.

-¿Quieres ir Sakurita?- preguntaba muy amablemente Itachi.

-Ah? Digo, si claro porque no- dijo mientras le deba una sonrisa muy forzada a Itachi y agarraba la mano de este.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sasuke?- preguntaba Karin muy seria.

-Si está en la playa por haya-dijo Sakura mientras señalaba hacia unas palmeras en la cuales se podía divisar a Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-gritaba Karin mientras corría hacia el para poder halarlo hacia donde estaban todos los demás y dirigirse hacia los coches.

-Bien si ya estamos todos nos podemos ir-dijo Sai mientras encendía su coche en la cual también iba Ino, Neji Tenten.

-Si claro vámonos- dijo Itachi mientras entraba al coche del lado del conductor, junto a él iba Sakura y en los asientos traseros iban Shikamaru y Temari

-Bien nos vemos haya-dijo Naruto quien iba en el coche junto a Hinata, Karin y Sasuke

Y de esa manera todos empezaron el no muy largo viaje hacia el centro del pueblo, el cual era muy pintorescos, podía observar a los niños jugando a la pelota y había muchas ventas de ropa, comida, y artesanías. En aquel lugar tenía mucho turismo ya que estaba bastante lleno de familias, había música y todos estaban disfrutando.

Todos dejaron sus coches en el amplio estacionamiento de una plaza muy grande.

-Bien nosotras iremos a ver ropa-decía Tenten mientras tomaba por el brazo a Sakura y a Hinata para llevarlas casi arrastradas por los pasillos- ¿¡Temari vienes!?-grito de lejos la castaña.

-Ah sí claro-dijo corriendo hasta donde estaban ellas.

-Bien yo iré a ver las artesanías-dijo Sai mientras caminaba hacia una de las primeras tiendas que estaban frente a él.

-¡Espérame!-gritaba Ino mientras lo agarraba del brazo-iré contigo-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa muy amplia.

-Pero que pareja más problemática-decía Shikamaru dando un gran bostezo.

-Bien vamos a ver los videojuegos-dijo Naruto el cual halo a Neji y a Shikamaru a las tiendas.

-Bien solo quedamos nosotros- decía Itachi el cual solo podía observar con cierta furia el brazo de su hermano por la cintura de Karin.

-Te equivocas hermano solo quedas tú, Karin y yo iremos a ver otras cosas-dijo muy serio y con un aire de enojo en su voz.

-Está bien Sasuke-kun no importa si Itachi nos quiere acompañar-decía mientras soltaba el agarre de Sasuke.

-(Así que si hay algo raro entre estos dos hmp Sakura tenía razón)-hmp como quieras- decía mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos para seguir caminando.

-Que les parece si vamos por un café- dijo Karin mientras caminaba al lado de Itachi el cual la veía muy feliz.

-Hmp está bien-dijo Sasuke para empezar a buscar un café con la vista.

-Ahí hay uno- dijo Itachi señalando un pequeño café que lucía muy hogareño y acogedor.

-Bien, entremos-dijo Karin mientras se dirigía a una mesa pequeña para tres personas.

-Bien iré a ordenar-dijo Itachi mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador.

-Bien-dijo Karin con una gran sonrisa la cual no duro mucho por qué sintió como unos ojos negros la estaba observando muy seriamente.

-Karin cuando regresemos a la ciudad quiero que planees la boda lo más rápido que puedas. ¿Está bien?-dijo muy serio.

-¿Ah? ¿Q...qué? pero yo…creía que-pero fue interrumpida.

-Hay algún problema con ello-dijo más serio y cortante.

-Pues no pero, ¿porque la urgencia?-dijo mu confundida e intrigada.

-Hmp porque así lo quiero yo-(tal vez este sea el momento de sacarle la verdad a esos dos)-dijo muy serio.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Itachi el cual se encontraba cargando 3 frozen de café.

-Nada-dijo Sasuke mientras agarraba uno de los frozen muy serio.

-Estas seguro, pareces algo enojado-decía mientras colocaba el frozen de Karin enfrente de ella y él tomaba un poco del frozen de él.

-Muy seguro-dijo para volver a tomar de su popote.

-Lo que sucede-interrumpió Karin-es que Sasuke quiere que organice la boda de nosotras cuando lleguemos a la cuidad para poder casarnos lo más antes posible-dijo muy seria Karin, quien miraba a Itachi con ojos de súplica.

-No crees que es muy pronto hermano-dijo sorprendido - hace poco se comprometieron- dijo algo confundido.

-No, porque hermano, te incomoda el hecho que me case lo más pronto posible-dijo Sasuke con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos.

-Claro que no, solo creo que deberías hablarlo con nuestra madre antes de todo-dijo Itachi mientras volvía a tomar de su popote.

-No lo hare-dijo mitras se levantaba de la mesa-no necesito que nuestra madre empiece son sus cosas e intervenga en mi decisión-dijo para salir del café y dirigirse hace una fuente.

-Espe...-dijo Itachi mientras era interrumpido por un brazo que lo halaba.

-Itachi espera-interrumpió Karin.

-Que sucede Karin-pregunto muy alterado.

-Hay que apresurar el plan antes que en serio me case con el-dijo muy preocupada Karin.

-Está bien ya veré que hacer por el momento iré por Sakura-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Solo piensa en algo rápido ¿de acurdo?-decía muy nerviosa.

-Claro calma solo actúa normal ¿sí?-a lo cual Karin asintió para luego verlo marchar, luego fue en busca de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun vamos a pasear ¿te parece?-dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de Sasuke.

-hmp-dijo mitras empezaban a caminar.

_**Mientras en otro lado de la plaza**_

-Sakura se te ve hermoso el vestido deberías comprarlo-dijo Tenten.

-Si así deslumbraras a Itachi-dijo Temari mitras la codeaba.

-Si tienen razón Sakura-chan te ves genial-dijo Hinata.

-Está bien lo llevare-(aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera para Sasuke-kun, pero que pienso lo nuestro jamás será)-pensó mientras sonreía muy tristemente.

-Sakura no es ese Itachi-dijo Hinata mientras señalaba a Itachi quien se encontraba buscando por toda la tienda a la pelirosa.

-Si es el ¡Itachi! Estamos aquí-grito mientras levantaba la mano para que las viera- Hinata crees que puedes pagar el vestido para que Itachi no lo vea por favor-dijo mientras le daba el dinero para pagar el vestido.

-Claro, está bien Sakura-chan-dijo mientras veía como Sakura entraba al probador a cambiarse y le pasaba el vestido por la cortina.

-Hola chicas-saludo Itachi muy sonriente.

-Hola-dijeron todas.

-Vengo a quitarles a Sakura por un momento-dijo muy calmado.

-Está bien es toda tuya-dijo Temari mientras lo codeaba al cual respondió el solo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien vamos-dijo Sakura quien salía del probador.

-Bien nos veremos a la hora de almuerzo-dijo Itachi para luego agarrar a Sakura de la cintura y llevársela lejos.

_**No muy lejos de ahí en la tienda de videojuegos**_

-Hay mira esto Neji-decía Naruto muy entusiasmado.

-Ya lo tengo Naruto-decía muy serio y desinteresado.

-Pero que problemático eres Naruto-decía Shikamaru mientras salía de la tienda.

-Está bien y que hacemos-pregunto Naruto quien los seguía muy rápidamente.

-Cualquier cosa que no sea ver videojuegos-dijo Neji muy serio.

-Mira no es ese Sasuke y Karin-decía Shikamaru.

-Ah sí es el-decía muy tranquilo Neji.

-Sí, parece que está muy bien con Karin-decía no muy convencido Naruto-me pregunto si aún sentirá algo por Sakura-chan-pensó en voz alta a lo cual los otros solo lo volvieron a ver.

-No lo creo y si fuera así al final se quedara con Karin ya sabes que él es muy orgulloso-decía Shikamaru ni muy interesado en el tema.

-Si Shikamaru tiene razón además es su vida-dijo muy cortante Neji.

-Si bueno, que les parece si vamos a ver a las chicas-decía muy entusiasmado Naruto mientras los empujaba.

_**Con Sasuke y Karin**_

-A donde me llevas Karin-pregunto muy serio Sasuke.

-Solo a dar un paseo-dijo muy sonriente aunque la sonrisa no le duro mucho ya que el celular empezó a sonar y ella rápidamente respondió al ver que era Itachi.

_-Hola-dijo muy tranquila._

_-Karin es el momento de juntarlos-decía muy serio Itachi._

_-Está bien-dijo con mucha curiosidad._

_-Nos vemos en la fuente en 10 minutos-dijo rápidamente para luego corta la conversación._

-¿Quién era?-pregunto interesado Sasuke.

-Mi madre-respondió mientras guardaba el celular en su bolso-solo quiera saber cómo estaba-para luego sonreírle-¿¡sabes!?-dijo muy entusiasmada- ya sé a dónde quiero ir-dijo aun con una gran sonrisa.

-Hmp ¿a dónde?-pregunto muy desinteresado.

-¡A la fuente!-dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de Sasuke.

-Pero estábamos ahí Karin-dijo muy molesto.

-Pero quiero volver, vi unas tiendas por ahí y quiero volver-dijo mandonamente.

-Hmp da igual-dijo volviendo en dirección de la cual venían.

_**Con Sakura E Itachi **_

En ese momento Sakura y Itachi iban caminando cerca de la fuente cuando Itachi vio a Sasuke no muy lejos de ahí entonces empezó a caminar en dirección a la fuente mientras empujaba por la espalada a Sakura.

-(Bien este es el momento de poner los sentimientos de ellos a prueba)-pensó Itachi mientras se sentaba en la fuente junto con Sakura.

-Es muy linda-dijo Sakura quien mientras se sentaba volteo para ver mejor la fuente.

-Claro igual que tú-dijo Itachi mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura con las suyas.

-G…gra…gracias-dijo Sakura mientras se ponía roja por el cumplido de Itachi.

-Me alegra mucho que nos vayamos a casar Sakurita-dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la de la pelirosa.

En eso momento Sasuke y Karin podían iban muy cerca de la fuente de un momento a otro Sasuke pudo reconocer la melena rosa que está sentada en la fuente y acelero más el paso para encontrarse con una escena no muy agradable.

-Interrumpimos-dijo Sasuke quien fulminaba con la mirada a Itachi.

-(Casi me beso con Itachi)-pensó Sakura quien estaba muy roja.

-Si interrumpes hermano-dijo muy cortante Itachi.

-Ya es hora de almuerzo todos nos esperan-dijo Karin quien estaba detrás de Sasuke.

-Bien vamos dijo Itachi quien empezó a caminar.

-Si-dijo Sakura quien se iba parando para alcanzarlos.

-Espera Haruno-dijo Sasuke mientras sostenía el brazo de esta para no dejarla ir.

-Quien quieres-dijo muy seria y adolorida por la manera en la cual Sasuke sostenía su brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Sasuke.

…

**Siento haber tardado tanto **

**Pero aquí está el capítulo espero y lo disfruten : D**

**Próximo capitulo **

**Engañando a Karin e Itachi**


	12. Engañando a Karin e Itachi

**Capítulo 12**

**Engañando a Karin e Itachi**

-Espera Haruno-dijo Sasuke mientras sostenía el brazo de esta para no dejarla ir.

-Quien quieres-dijo muy seria y adolorida por la manera en la cual Sasuke sostenía su brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Sasuke.

-pues que yo recuerde no tengo nada que hablar contigo Uchiha-contesto muy seria y cortante mientras deshacía el agarre de Sasuke.

-Sakura escucha quieres-suplico-es sobre los compromisos-dijo para luego esperar la mirada de ella-sé que no quieres escuchar nada sobre ello y menos si sale de mi boca-expreso con un tono algo triste.

-Sasuke no entiendo porque sigues tan empeñado en hacernos daño-respondió mientras corrían las lágrimas en su mejía.

-No, escucha esto Sakura-dijo mientras volvía a agarrar a Sakura del brazo-esto es importante-la miro muy serio-escucha lentamente ¿sí?-dijo mieras limpiaba con su pulgar dulcemente las lágrimas que corrían por la mejía de Sakura -Itachi y Karin quieren que tú y yo nos casemos-dijo muy serio.

-Ya no sabes que inventar ¿verdad Sasuke?-dijo muy seria mientras se apartaba del brusco agarre de él.

-Sakura sé que te he dado motivos para que dudes de mí pero, crees que me pondría a inventar una historia así, solo para que termines tu compromiso con Itachi-dijo muy serio.

-Si-respondió sin decir más.

-Está bien, creo que no me explique bien- dijo dispuesto a empezar a explicar de cero toda esta situación, pero antes de explicar Sakura lo detuvo.

-Sabes, yo no necesito que me expliques nada, me voy-dicho esto Sakura quiso soltar el nuevo agarre de Sasuke.

-Solo observa con atención el comportamiento de Karin e Itachi ¿de acuerdo?-dicho eso la soltó para adelantarse y poder alcanzar a su hermano y a Karin.

-Pero que raro se ha vuelto con los años ese Uchiha-dijo mieras se tocaba el brazo en donde se habían encontrado las grandes manos de Sasuke-pero creo que pondré más atención al respecto. Ya que yo sospeche desde el inicio sobre esto-dijo mieras empezaba a caminar en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Itachi quien se veía muy feliz mieras intercambiaba palabras con Karin.

Mientras más se acercaba Sakura podía divisar el restaurante, en el cual estaba Itachi, Karin y Sasuke esperándola. Parados al lado de las puertas de entrada las cuales eran muy grandes, las mesas estaban afuera y desde ellas se podía ver muy bien la hermosa fuente en la que habían estado. Mientras Sakura iba pensando en lo que Sasuke le había dicho algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Sakura!-grito Itachi quien estaba levantando la mano para que lo viera-¿te parece si comemos en las mesas de aquí afuera o prefieres las de adentro?-pregunto Itachi que la miraba con una expresión de duda ya que la cara que traía Sakura era muy seria y parecía algo enojada.

-Ah sí, está bien aquí afuera-dijo ella mientras empezaba a avanzar más rápido donde estaban los demás.

-Bien entonces aquí-dijo Karin quien señalo una mesa que estaba a su par-¿les parece bien?-pregunto Karin para esperar una respuesta de Itachi ya que era a quien ella estaba mirando con una profunda adoración.

-Si está bien-dijo Sasuke para romper esa atmosfera incomoda que se empezaba a tornar.

-Bien - comento Sakura mientras buscaba una silla en la cual sentarse, en ese momento todos se sentaron en la mesa. Sakura quedo en medio de Karin e Itachi ya que quería comprobar si había algo entre ellos, a ella le era muy difícil de creer que Karin se había fijado en Itachi ya que ella había creído todo este tiempo que a solo le interesaba Sasuke .

En ese momento se acerca a ellos un joven muy bronceados con una cartilla-buenas tarde,¿ desean ordenar?-pregunto muy amable el joven para entregarles la cartilla y dedicarles una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Creo que un coctel de camarones estará bien-dijo Karin mientras leía la cartilla.

-Si para mí también, un coctel de camarones por favor-pidió Sakura mientras veía la cartilla de reojo.

-¿Y tu hermano?-pregunto Itachi mientras observaba como Sasuke estaba perdido en su mundo-¡¿Sasuke?!-dijo en un tono más fuerte para lograr sacar a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?-pregunto no muy consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo-voy a querer lo mismo que Sakura-dijo muy tranquilo y sin quitarle la mirada a ella.

-Bien-dijo muy serio Itachi-yo quiero un pescado-dijo para luego entregarle la cartilla al hombre y ver como se marchaba-con que ¿lo mismo que Sakura, eh?-comento de un modo de broma Itachi para luego mirar a Sakura quien se encontraba un poco roja.

-Sí, tiene algo de malo-expreso muy cortante Sasuke para luego volver a caer en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, y que les parece si luego de esto vamos a comprar algunas artesanías para nuestros padres-opino Sakura quien se encontraba todavía algo sonrojada por lo anterior.

-Me parece muy buena idea Sakurita-respondió Itachi quien miraba a Sasuke algo preocupado ya que este se encontraba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos y por las expresiones que hacia se podía ver que algo lo molestaba.

De un momento a otro Karin quien tenía de frente a Itachi intento llamar su atención tocando por debajo de la mesa, con su pie la pierna de Itachi para poder hablar con él en privado-iré al baño de acuerdo-dijo Karin quien se levantó de la mesa para entrar al restaurante y dirigirse a los baños.

-Sabes yo creo que también iré al baño para lavarme las manos-dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba de la mesa y seguía a Karin.

-Esos dos algo se traen-dijo Sakura mientras golpeaba el brazo de Sasuke para que la escuchara ya que parecía que le iba a dar algo por tanto pensar-vamos-ordeno mientras lo halaba del brazo para entrar al restaurante y dirigirse a los baños cuando los vieron Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron detrás de una pared para alcanzar a ori lo suficiente.

-Bien Itachi el plan ¿cuándo lo podrás en marcha?-pregunto Karin algo desesperada.

-Calma quieres todo a su tiempo-respondió mientras acariciaba la mejía de Karin con extremo cuidado y ternura.

-Está bien pero, siento que nos podrían descubrir en cualquier momento -termino diciendo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

En ese momento Sakura y Sasuke se vieron a los ojos sorprendidos por lo que acaban de escuchar. Para ellos ya todo estaba claro el plan era unirlos a ellos como diera lugar. De momento Sakura y Sasuke regresaron a la mesa en la que estaba ubicado para hablar.

-¿Y bien ahora ya me crees Sakura?-comento Sasuke en tono de superioridad.

-Sí, bien tal vez tenías algo de razón-respondió mieras desviaba la mirada al suelo-y entonces que hacemos-pregunto sin estar segura ya que tragar tanta información de golpe no era tan fácil.

-Bien ¿qué te parece si jugamos un poco Sakurita?-interrogo Sasuke en un tono muy divertido pero se podía apreciar lo macabro que era al mismo tiempo.

-¿Jugar? ¿A qué?-pregunto mientras veía como salía Karin del baño-apresúrate y piensa en algo-dijo desesperada ya que Karin estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Bien, tu solo sígueme la corriente-dijo muy sonriente cuando vio que Karin salía por la puerta para llegar rápidamente a donde estaba ellos.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Karin mieras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke.

-Pues, sí muy bien-respondió Sasuke sonriéndole a Karin lo cual le extraño a ella ya que él no era de sonreír mucho.

-Vaya sí que debes de estar feliz mi amor-comento Karin mientras le devolvía lo sonrisa.

-Si lo estoy-dijo un poco más calmado-¿sabes porque?-le pregunto a Karin con cierta seriedad.

-¿Eh? No, ¿porque?-pregunto ella algo confundida.

-Porque Sakura y yo estuvimos hablando y pensamos en la mejor solución para la boda-expreso con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí? -cuestiono Itachi el cual iba llegando a la mesa para sentarse al lado de Sakura-y ¿qué es eso que han pensado?- pregunto para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Sakura esperando una respuesta de parte de ella.

-Pu…pues-tartamudeo pensando en algo.

-¡En una boda doble!-dijo muy serio Sasuke para luego ver la reacción de su hermano.

-¿¡Una boda doble!?-gritaron Karin e Itachi en unísono.

-S…si, sería muy lindo una boda doble no creen-comento Sakura muy sonriente-así no tendré que planear una boda sola. Karin me puede ayudar ¿no es así?-dijo mitras volvía la mirada hacia Karin.

-¿Ah? Pero yo creía que ustedes se iban a esperar para casarse-dijo Karin muy alterada y confundida.

-Que, acaso no te parece la idea de que nos casemos junto a mi hermano-pregunto Sasuke muy serio casi retando a Karin.

-Creo que Sakura ya yo nos esperaremos un tiempo antes de casarnos-respondió rápidamente Itachi.

-Está bien casémonos pronto-dijo Sakura apresuradamente-además tu dijiste que eres muy feliz conmigo no es así-pregunto seria Sakura.

-Pues sí…pero-contesto Itachi pero antes de terminar la oración el mesero los interrumpió.

-Buenas, aquí está su orden-dijo sirviendo cada planto a la persona correspondiente-espero que disfrute-fue lo que dijo mieras se retiraba del lugar.

-Bueno que les parece si terminamos de comer y hablamos de los planes para nuestras bodas después de esto-dijo Sakura mieras deba el primer bocado de su coctel.

-Sí creo que mi cuñada tiene razón-comentó Sasuke el cual vio a Sakura para guiñarle un ojo y luego dirigir la mirada a Itachi el cual lucia algo atónito y preocupado porque su plan no salía como esperaba.

Y de esa manera transcurrió el almuerzo entre miradas de preocupación de parte de Karin hacia Itachi y sonrisas de parte de Sakura a Itachi y a Sasuke, hablaron mucho pero cada vez que Sakura o Sasuke tocaba el tema de la boda Itachi y Karin evitan el tema o lo cambiaban.

-Pero que buen almuerzo-dijo Sakura mieras empezaba a levantarse de la mesa.

-Si tienes razón-dijo Itachi quien ya estaba parado.

-Bien creo que lo mejor será buscar a los demás-dijo Sasuke para empezar a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento. Cuando llegaron al estacionamientos Sasuke decidió marcarle a Naruto quien le dijo que se quedarían un poco más de tiempo en la plaza, a lo que Sasuke le dijo que entonces se iba a ira antes que ellos y que llegara rápido al estacionamiento para darle las llaves del coche de Itachi.

-Bien, cuida el coche de acuerdo Naruto-dijo muy serio Itachi mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-Sí, si no te preocupes de acuerdo lo cuidare-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-nos vemos en la casa de acuerdo-dijo para solo esperar ver la mano de Sasuke fuera de la ventana en señal afirmativa de que se verían ahí-ese Sasuke algo se trae entre manos-fue lo último que dijo Naruto para ver como desaparecía el coche en la calle.

Mientras en el coche Sakura saco el tema de la boda lo cual incomodo mucho a Itachi el cual iba a su lado-y bien creo que deberíamos empezar a ver lugares y cosas así ¿no crees Karin?-expreso con un tono de alegría.

-Pues yo preferiría una boda solo con Sasuke-dijo muy seria-creo que ese día es especial para él y para mí-termino de opinar con un tono cortante.

-Si pero que mejor que pasarlo junto con mi hermano-refuto Sasuke antes que Karin pudiera decir algo más.

- Pero aun sigues en el instituto Sakura-dijo Itachi muy serio mieras evadía el comentario de Sasuke.

-Lo sé pero pronto saldré en un par de meses me graduó así que no te preocupes-respondió mientras agarraba el brazo de Itachi.

-Saben que-dijo muy calmado-¿qué les parece si vamos a ver algunas cosas para la boda aquí?-dijo Sasuke mieras cambiaba de rumbo las calles empezaron a cambiar se vean mas como la cuidad que como la playa.

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto Sakura curiosa mieras observaba las tiendas que estaba pasando mientras Sasuke manejaba.

-A que ustedes vean vestido de novia aquí y nosotros buscaremos los añillos con Itachi-dijo Sasuke muy serio-¿qué te parece?-termino sin cambiar el semblante serio para luego estacionarse enfrente de las tiendas.

-Pe…per...-dijo Karin pero fue interrumpida por Sakura.

-Bien vamos a ver los vestidos Karin-dijo Sakura mientras empujaba a Karin la cual volvió a ver a Itachi para luego darle una mirada de preocupación y luego entrar a la tienda que tenían enfrente donde se podía ver en los maniquíes los hermosos y grandes vestidos que tenían.

-Nos vemos otro rato-se despidió Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de joyería que estaba más adelante-vienes hermano-dijo Sasuke con una mirada retadora.

…

**Bien hasta aquí este capitulo**

**Espero que les guste XD**

**Próximo capitulo**

**Vestidos de novia**


	13. Vestido de novia

**Capitulo 13**

**Vestido de novia**

-Bien vamos a ver los vestidos Karin-dijo Sakura mientras empujaba a Karin la cual volvió a ver a Itachi para luego darle una mirada de preocupación y luego entrar a la tienda que tenían enfrente donde se podía ver en los maniquíes los hermosos y grandes vestidos que tenían.

-Nos vemos otro rato-se despidió Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de joyería que estaba más adelante-vienes hermano-dijo Sasuke con una mirada retadora.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Karin empezaron a ver los vestidos que se encontraban en la tienda-mira esto Karin ¿no te encanta?-pregunto Sakura mieras le pasaba un vestido de novia-¡ese es mejor!-dijo para alcanzar otro y dárselo.

-¿No crees que es mejor probarte uno a uno?-pregunto Karin algo agobiada ya que Sakura le había pasado unos seis vestidos,

-Si, tal vez tengas razón-dijo para así ver los probadores-¡pero mira aquel!-dijo hipnotizada por un hermoso vestido color blanco y con mucho encaje-ese es el vestido que quiero-dijo para luego alcanzarlo y meterse al probador.

-¿Sakura cómo vas?-pregunto Karin quien parece perchero de tantos vestidos que tenía en sus manos.

-Muy bien, ya salgo-dijo para luego ver cómo le quedaba el hermoso vestido que le enmarcaba perfectamente su figura-¡sabes pásame otro mejor!-grito desde el probador.

-Está bien-dijo para pasarle uno de los vestido.

-No me gusta-volvió a gritar Sakura.

-¿Y cuál quieres?-pregunto Karin.

-Sabes que pásemelos todos-dijo muy seria.

-Está bien-dijo mientras le pasaba los vestidos-iré a ver yo los vestidos-dijo mitras empezaba a caminar.

-¡Espera!-grito Sakura desde el probador-necesito que veas como me quedan los vestidos-exigió Sakura.

-¿Pero?...-dijo mientras regresaba-bien solo unos cuantos-dijo para luego sentarse en un sillón que estaba frente del probador.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece este?-dijo mientras salía del probador con un vestido de color marfil muy entallado al cuerpo.

-Pues, esta…-iba a terminar de decir pero fue interrumpida por Sakura.

-tienes razón-dijo Sakura mientras volvía al probador.

-Pero si no he dicho nada-dijo Karin casi gritándole desde afuera del probador.

-Está bien, me probare otro-dijo mitras se cambiaba de vestido.

-Esta será una tarde muy larga-dijo Karin para luego acomodarse en el sillón.

-¿Que dijiste?-se escuchó desde adentro del probador.

-¡Que es grandioso paras el tiempo contigo Sakura!-grito Karin mientras miraba con indiferencia una revista de novia que estaba en una mesa al lado del sillón de donde ella estaba sentada.

-Que bien, porque cuando me case con Itachi y tú con Sasuke pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas-grito Sakura con un tono de alegría poco convincente.

-si claro pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos- dijo muy seria-que emoción-murmuro para sí misma mientras regresaba la revista a su sitio original.

-¿qué te parece este?-pregunto Sakura mientras salía del probador con un vestido estilo princesa.

-Te queda…-pero volvió a ser interrumpida por Sakura.

-Si lo sé no es este verdad-dijo mitras regresaba al probador.

-Pero si no he vuelto a decir algo-murmuro una vez más para ella mismo.

Dentro del probador Sakura estaba conteniendo la risa ya que sabía que Karin empezaba a molestarse mucho y sabia que tarde o temprano iba a estallar. Pero por el momento seguiría molestándola hasta cansarla-(me pregunto qué harán Sasuke e Itachi)-pensó Sakura mientras salía del probador para tomar el brazo de Karin y seguir halándola por todos lados mostrando una cosa tras otra y pidiéndole opiniones que ni siquiera escuchaba, solo lo hacía por molestarla-bien ahora tu pruébate el vestido-dijo Sakura mieras metía a Karin en el probador con unos 6 vestidos.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de joyas se encontraban dos pelinegro observando desde el mostrador todo los tipos de anillos de compromiso que habían en la tienda, la cual era muy grande llena de mesas de espera y muchas personas siendo atendidas por señores muy arreglados y tranquilos.

-Aquí están los mejores anillos de compromiso-dijo un señor mieras salía de la caja fuerte para enseñarle los anillos a Sasuke e Itachi.

-Tal vez este le guste a Sakura-dijo Itachi mitras veía uno de los anillos de oro y piedras rubí.

-¿Seguro? no lo creo-dijo Sasuke mientras veía los anillos-tal vez este le guste a Karin-dijo mientras señalaba un anillo de oro con muchos diamantes.

-No conoces a Karin-murmuro Itachi para devolver el anillo a su sitio.

-¿Y tú si conoces a Karin?-pregunto muy serio Sasuke mientras miraba muy serio a Itachi.

-Pues…-iba terminar pero se detuvo-si la conozco mejor que tu Sasuke-dijo muy serio mitras volvía a mirar los anillos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Sasuke mitras seguía mirando a Itachi-ya veo entonces me queda mucho que aprender de mi querida prometida-dijo Sasuke mitras miraba los anillos de nuevo.

-¿Querida?-pregunto Itachi casi incrédulo-no sabía que apreciaras tanto a Karin-dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke muy serio y con un tono de molestia en su voz.

-Bueno viviré con ella el resto de mi vida, tengo que quererla y apreciarla-dijo mientras examinaba más detalladamente los anillos-¿no crees hermano?-pregunto mitras miraba a Itachi a los ojos.

-Si eso creo-dijo mientras veía un poco disgustado los anillos-(creía que amaba a Sakura que está sucediendo el plan no está funcionando que hare)-pensó con cierto agobio Itachi mientras miraba fijamente el mostrador.

Sasuke solo observo a Itachi para luego dar una sonrisa de lado, la cual su hermano no noto-(parece que se cree por completo que estoy loco por Karin, esto es más divertido de lo que pensé)-dijo mitras veía los anillos de nuevo.

Y de esa manera paso una hora mientras Sakura estaba halando a Karin de arriba para abajo y poniéndole más vestidos en el probador para que se los probara todos y Sasuke seguía molestando a Itachi lanzándole indirectas de su amor por Karin y sabiendo que con cada comentario que hiciera de Karin tendría una divertida reacción de él, por lo menos era divertida para él.

-Y bien ¿compraron los vestidos?-pregunto Sasuke mitras veía a Sakura con suma ternura.

-No, supongo que necesitamos ver más tiendas ¿cierto Karin?-dijo Sakura para dedicarle una sonrisa a Karin.

-Sí, claro-dijo Karin mientras veía a Itachi con ojos de súplica.

-Al parecer los pasaron muy bien-dijo Itachi sobándose detrás del cuello para luego mirar a Karin quien se podía observar ligeramente cansada.

-Si, claro que si-dijo Sakura muy emocionada-pero estoy muy cansada regresemos a la cabaña de acuerdo-dijo Sakura mitras se acercaba al coche.

-De acuerdo-dijo Itachi quien le pidió las llaves a Sasuke para manejar el.

De camino a la cabaña ninguno dijo nada, solo se podía oír el sonido de las olas las cuales chocaban contra las rocas de la playa y se sentía la humada brisa salina.

Sakura iba pensando en lo mucho que se había divertido molestando a Karin ese dia pero, se preguntaba que habían hablado Sasuke e Itachi mientras estaba en la joyería ya que al encontrarse con ellos en la acera frente al auto Sasuke tenía una cara muy llena de satisfacción y Itachi una de agobio.

-Bien llegamos-dijo Itachi mientras apagaba el carro y abría la puerta para salir del auto y abrirle la puerta a Karin y a Sakura y luego adentrarse a la cabaña.

-Bueno yo creo que me saltare la cena, me iré a dormir-dijo Karin mientras entraba a la cabaña.

-Así que dejaste exhausta a Karin-dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía al lado de Sakura.

-Si podríamos decir eso-dijo mientras se reía.

-Bueno creo que con lo que sufrieron ahora les basta que te parece si hablamos de nuestros planes te veo en tu cuarto a la media noche de acuerdo Sakurita-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Sakura.

-Está bien-respondió para luego entrar con Sasuke a la cabaña y ver como todos estaba reunido en la sala hablando y viendo películas-¿ya cenaron?-pregunto Sakura.

-Pues sí, pero les dejamos su comida en la mesa por si quieren comer-dijo Hinata mientras seguía viendo la televisión.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura quien se acercó a la mesa para sentarse en la silla.

-creo que yo pasare Sakura estoy muy cansado-dijo Itachi mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza y se despedía de todos para ir a dormir.

-Bien creo que solo cenaremos nosotras Sakura-dijo Sasuke quien se sentó al lado de Sakura.

-Sí, eso parce-dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

La noche paso rápida todos se había ido a dormir ya a su respectiva habitación, mientras Sakura estaba acostada en su cama viendo el cielo falso, esperando que Sasuke llegara, de momento a otro se escuchó como abrían la puerta de la habitación y se acercaba a su cama, a lo que Sakura se sonto en su cama sin decir una palabra.

-Bien Sakurita que te parece si empezamos con el plan-dijo Sasuke mientras la veía fijamente y se sentaba a la par de ella.

Sin lugar a duda esa sería una larga de noches de planes macabros que se les ocurrirán a Sakura y Sasuke para torturar a Karin e Itachi por querer engañarlos.

**…**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


End file.
